A Christmas Story Living Without You
by FirestarAJ
Summary: Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte auf der Basis von Ist das Leben nicht schön?. Clark sieht sich mit einem Smallville ohne ihn konfrontiert. Was wird nun aus ihm?
1. Chapter 1

Weihnachten steht kurz vor der Tür. Und zumindest ich, als kleiner Weihnachts-Freak, bin schon mitten drin, satt nur dabei.

So kam ich auch auf die Idee, eine kleine Weihnachts-Story zu schreiben.

Ich hatte da wirklich viele Ideen und selbst MissLanaLang (sie mal wieder durchknuddel) konnte sich für keinen der drei Favoriten entscheiden.

So ließ ich dem Zufall die Entscheidung und kam zu dieser Geschichte.

Die Grundidee basiert auf dem Film „Ist das Leben nicht schön?" aus dem Jahr 1946. Mein Lieblingsweihnachtsfilm und ein echter Klassiker. Viele werden ihn nicht kennen und so wird das alles recht neu sein.

Ich hoffe, ich mache euch damit schon eine kleinen, vorweihnachtliche Freude und ihr habt Spaß am Lesen.

Lasst euch von mir in meine kleine Weihnachtswelt entführen…

Sprache: deutsch

Alterfreigabe: K

Genre: von allem ein bissel

Spoiler: Keine

Pairing: Clana

Autorin: MissLoisLane (Lois)

Datum: 23.11.2006

Disclaimer: Smallville und all seine Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern:

Copyright © Warner Bros. All rights reserved

Copyright © DC Comics. All rights reserved

Copyright © Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. All rights reserved

Copyright © "A Christmas Story - Living without you" hab' ich

A Christmas Story

Living without you

Eine Schneeflocke fiel aus einer Wolke über Smallville und segelte, fröhlich tanzend im Wind, hinab auf das kleine Städtchen, um es mit seiner Pracht zu erfreuen.

Die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen trafen die kleine Flocke und das Licht brach sich in wundervollen Farben in ihm.

Ihr Weg führt das Flöckchen an den Girlanden und Lichterketten vorbei, die hier um die Wette strahlten.

Die Bewohner hatten sich bei der Dekoration nicht lumpen lassen und hatten die Girlanden quer über die Straßen gespannt und mit glitzernden Kugeln und Schleifen versehen. Die Lichterketten waren um die Girlanden geschlungen und teilten ihr Licht gerecht auf, so dass auch jede Kugel etwas zu Spiegeln hatte. Das Flöckchen bewunderte die Pracht und freute sich, dass es zur kalten Zeit seinen Weg zur Erde finden durfte. Denn nur in gefrorener Form, wurde es geliebt und ersehnt.

Sanft legte sich das Schneeflöckchen zu seinen Brüdern und Schwestern und bedeckte die Stadt mit Ruhe und Zuversicht. Dankbar für die Zeit auf Erden, die ihnen durch die Kälte geschenkt wurde. Sie würden die Menschen kennen lernen, bevor sie im Boden versickern würden.

Aus der Ferne hörten sie die lieblichen Stimmen von Kindern, die ein Lied nur für sie anstimmten:

_Kling Glöckchen klingelingeling, _

_kling Glöckchen kling!_

_Macht mir auf ihr Kinder,_

_ist so kalt der Winter!_

_Öffnet mir die Türen,_

_lasst mich nicht erfrieren!_

_Kling Glöckchen klingelingeling,_

_kling Glöckchen kling!_

Heute war Weihnachten und die Menschen erfreuten sich einer ausgelassenen und fröhlichen Stimmung.

Diese Zeit des Jahres duldete einfach keine Gemeinheiten oder böse Worte.

Die Einwohner hatten ihre Häuser geschmückt und mit unzähligen Lichten versehen, die ihr eigenes Spiel zu spielen schienen.

Denn wenn man durch die Straßen ging, dann funkelte es nie gleich, sondern alle Lichter wechselten sich ab. Entwickelten sie zur Weihnachtszeit etwa ein Eigenleben?

Mit einer besinnlichen Ruhe schlenderten die Menschen umher und freuten sich des Schneefalls und der süßen Weihnachtsklänge, die aus den Häusern und Geschäften ertönten.

Rudolf stand im Vorgarten der Konfiserie, in der Martha Kent gerade die süßen Leckereien für den Nachtisch kaufte.

Heute Abend sollte es ein Festmahl geben, bei dem alle Freunde eingeladen waren.

Es sollte ein besinnlicher Abend, mit Gesang und Eierpunsch, mit Lachen und Geschenken werden. Oh ja, sie hatte sich das alles schon so lange Zeit ausgemalt und freute sich auf diesen Abend, an dem sie alle ihre Lieben um sich scharen konnte.

Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und ihre Augen strahlten.

Wäre da nicht der kleine Wehrmutstropfen gewesen, hätte sie sich vollends freuen können.

Doch man konnte die Zeit nun mal nicht zurückdrehen. Und so konnten sie alle auch nicht den Tod von Mary rückgängig machen.

Die junge Frau war mit Clark in die Grundschule gegangen und sie hatte immer gerne zusammen gespielt.

Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell von sich ab und lächelte der Verkäuferin zu, als diese ihr die Tasche mit den Kalorienbomben überreichte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", sagte Martha freundlich und strahlte noch eine Ecke mehr.

Die Verkäuferin ihrerseits lächelte zurück und wünschte auch Mrs. Kent und ihrer Familie ein gesegnetes Fest und alles Gute.

Als Martha das Geschäft verließ und sich nach rechts und links umsah, gingen gerade die Laternen an und der fallende Schnee wurde zu einem wundervollen Vorhang.

Beschwingt schritt sie durch das Schneegestöber zu ihrem Wagen und verstaute die Einkäufe.

Sie musste noch an einem weiteren Geschäft vorbei, um Jonathans Geschenk abzuholen.

So schlenderte sie im Schein der Laternen und der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung durch die Straßen und grüßte die Leute, wie diese auch sie.

Am Laden des Uhrmachers angekommen, ging sie hinein und schaute sich bewundernd um. Welch schöne Sachen hier standen. Alt und eigentlich zerbrechlich. Doch noch immer mit so viel Ausstrahlung und Faszination.

Der alte Uhrmacher kam aus seinem Hinterzimmer und betrachtete Martha, wie sie die Spieluhren bewunderte.

Nach all seinen Jahren in diesem Beruf, war es diese Bewunderung, die ihm der größte Lohn war.

„Mrs. Kent! Ich habe schon auf sie gewartet.", begrüßte er sie und holte eine Tüte unter seiner Theke hervor. Vorsichtig packte er eine Schachtel aus und öffnete sie.

Martha trat zur Theke und sah mit leuchtenden Augen auf den wundervollen Inhalt.

„Oh… das ist noch wundervoller, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte", sagte sie und fasste die Uhr mit nur einem Finger an, als könnte sie sie sonst zerstören.

Der Uhrmacher strahlte und schloss die Schatulle wider ganz vorsichtig.

„Ich hoffe, ihr Mann wird sich darüber freuen", sprach er als er den Preis in die 50 Jahre alte Registrierkasse eintippte. Diese klapperte laut, als wolle sie protestieren an Weihnachten zu arbeiten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich freuen wird", sagte Martha, deren Herz schon jetzt vor Vorfreude laut schlug. Sie bezahlte ihre Schuld und verabschiedete sich von dem Uhrmacher.

Dieser sah ihr durch sein Schaufenster noch nach, als sie in ihr Auto stieg und nach Hause zu ihren Lieben fuhr.

Für dieses Weihnachten war seine gute Tat vollbracht und so ging er hoch in seine Wohnung, setzte sich vor seinen Weihnachtsbaum und kraulte seinem alten Hund, während er zu den Klängen von Bing Crosby schwelgte. Der Schnee rieselte vor seinem Fenster zu Boden und der Uhrmacher wusste, dass dieses Weihnachten ein Gutes sein würde.

Martha fuhr in ihrem Wagen zurück zur Farm, wo sie sich an die Vorbereitungen für das Essen machen wollte.

Im Radio lief gerade der „Jingle Bells Rock" und die Farmerin sang laut und fröhlich mit:

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring!  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun.  
Now the jingle hop has begun_.

Sobald sie zu Hause war, musste sie die Gans in den Ofen schieben. Die Füllung war schon fertig und sie musste sich dann nur noch um die Beilagen und die Vorspeise kümmern.

„Um Himmels willen, Lois! Wir müssen los!", rief Chloe durch ihre Wohnung, während Lana daneben stand und grinsen musste. Sie und Chloe warteten nun schon eine halbe Stunde auf Lois, die sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie anziehen sollte.

Warum musste sie sich auch ausgerechnet bei Chloe umziehen?

„Ich komme ja gleich!", rief Lois aus dem Schlafzimmer nach draußen und kam tatsächlich ein paar Minuten später raus.

„Na, wie findet ihr das?", forderte sie die Meinung der Freundinnen.

Diese hätten ihr auch Schönheit in einem Kartoffelsack bestätigt, nur um endlich los zu kommen. Sie mussten dringend noch nach Geschenken schauen und wollten danach auch noch Martha bei den Vorbereitungen helfen.

„Du siehst toll aus, wie in den anderen Kleidern auch!", gab Chloe leicht genervt von sich.

Lois trug nun ein knallrotes, knielanges Kleid mit einem U-Boot-Ausschnitt und langen Armen. Noch eine Kappe auf und sie hätte Santas Lieblingselfe sein können.

Lois zog schon wieder den Mund als Schnute und Lana bekam Angst, dass die Freundin sich noch einmal umziehen würde.

Lana zwickte Chloe in die Seite und lächelte Lois an.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus!", betätigte sie und wirkte dabei ehrlich.

Lois legte den Kopf schief und sah noch einmal an sich herunter. Dann nickte sie zufrieden und lächelte.

„Dann los!", lachte sie und harkte sich bei Chloe und Lana unter.

„Sag mal, seid wann bist du so verrückt auf Weihnachten?", bohrte die Blondine nach.

„Seit ich bei den Kents wohne! Hast du mal versucht, dich dort dem Weihnachtstrubel zu entziehen?", grinste Lois.

Ja, bei den Kents kam schnell weihnachtliche Stimmung auf. Vor allem, wenn Mrs. Kent anfing, das Haus zu dekorieren und Plätzchen zu backen. Und nachdem Lois hatte dürfen die Teigschüsseln auslecken, hatte auch sie das Weihnachtsfieber gepackt.

Sie hatte sich schon vor einer Woche überlegt, was sie heute Abend zum Weihnachtsdinner tragen sollte. Es sollte festlich sein und dazu passen.

So hatte sie sich ein grünes, ein goldenes und eben dieses rote Kleid herausgesucht und nun Lana und Chloe entscheiden lassen.

Lana kicherte.

„Ja, ich kenne das. Man kann sich Marthas Charme nur sehr schwer entziehen. Und bei Festen jeder Art läuft sie zu Hochtouren auf", erläuterte die Brünette und dachte mit einem warmen Gefühl an diese wunderbare Familie, die sie so herzlich aufgenommen hatte und auch immer für sie da war.

Und diese Familie hatte auch einen wundervollen und einmaligen Sohn hervor gebracht, den sie über alles liebte. Und nun würde sie ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest mit ihm verbringen.

Glücklich und zufrieden lächelte Lana vor sich hin und achtete gar nicht auf die Kabbeleien, die noch zwischen den beiden Cousinen vorherrschten.

Zusammen fuhren die drei Damen noch zu einigen Geschäften.

Sie hatten sich zusammen getan und für die Kents einen Gutschein für ein Wellnesswochenende gekauft. Das würde den Farmern gut tun, meinte Lois. In dieser Zeit würden die Mädels dann Clark zur Seite stehen und ihm bei der Farmarbeit helfen.

Dann mussten sie noch am Weinladen vorbei, und den bestellten Wein abholen.

Danach ging es zur Kent Farm, um bei den weiteren Vorbereitungen zu helfen.

„Kinners, ich freu mich so auf diesen Abend. Es ist doch schön, wenn man mit den Menschen, die man liebt und die einem am Herzen liegen, einen wundervollen und besinnlichen Anlass feiern kann", sagte Lois noch, während sie alle durch den Schneefall zum Auto gingen und einstiegen.

Jonathan kämpfte mit der Lichterkette des Baumes.

Er hatte ihn mit seiner Frau vor einer Woche geschmückt und wirklich alle Lichter, der 3 Lichterketten überprüft. Doch trotzdem war gerade gestern Abend eine Birne kaputt gegangen und folglich die ganze Lichterkette ausgefallen.

Wäre es die, mit dem kleinen Lichtchen gewesen, hätte er getan, als wäre es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Doch es musste ja die Kerzenkette sein…

So hatte er sich, nachdem die Tiere versorgt worden waren, daran gemacht, jedes der Birnchen zu überprüfen.

Und das war wirklich eine nervenaufreibende Sache… Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er war froh, dass nur Shelby im Haus war und ihm beim Fluchen zuhörte.

Dieser lag ausgestreckt vor der Couch und blickte ab und an hoch. Jetzt gerade hatte er sich wie eine Flunder auf den Boden geräkelt und träumte leise vor sich hin. Ab und zu zuckte eine Pfote und er gab quietschende Laute von sich.

„Dein Leben hätte ich gerne!", lachte Jonathan, als er das schlafende Tier betrachtete. Und er musste hier schuften…

Doch nun endlich hatte er es geschafft und stieg von der Leiter.

Zuerst einmal streckte er sich ausgiebig, dann steckte er die Stecker wieder in die Steckdose und betrachtete sein Werk. Wunderbar!

Alles leuchtete und schon war der Stress und Ärger vergessen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr warf nun doch die Frage auf, wo Clark so lange blieb.

Er hatte sich am Morgen verabschiedet, doch bis jetzt hatte er sich nicht wieder blicken lassen. Vermutlich hatte er ein Geschenk vergessen. Wahrscheinlich auch das von Lois…

Jonathan musste lächeln. Sein Sohn war wirklich manchmal sehr wirr.

Er hoffte nur, dass er rechtzeitig für die Vorbereitungen oder zumindest die Gäste kam.

Aber er würde Lana wohl kaum sitzen lassen, wo es doch ihr erstes Weihnachten zusammen war. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, seinen Sohn wieder glücklich zu sehen.

Auch wenn das Ereignis vor einigen Monaten mit Mary ihm wieder ein wenig zugesetzt hatte.

Es war schwer, zu sagen, wie es in Clark aussah. Er war verschlossener geworden. Doch nach Außen wirkte er gelassen.

John stand am Fenster und blickte durch das Schneegestöber, als er gerade seine Frau ankommen sah.

Sein Herz machte nach all diesen Jahren der Ehe, noch immer einen Sprung, wenn er seine Frau sah. Noch immer liebte er sie, wie am ersten Tag.

Schnell ging er zur Tür und zog seine anderen Schuhe an, bevor er in das Schneegestöber stürmte, um ihr beim Entladen zu helfen.

„Schatz, schön dass du kommst. Ich habe das mit der Beleuchtung gerade hinbekommen", begrüßte Jonathan seine Liebste.

Diese drückte ihm die Einkaufstüten aus dem Supermarkt in die Hand und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Das ist ja wundervoll! Dann steht ja nun wirklich nichts mehr im Weg eines perfekten Abends", sagte sie und schickte ihren Göttergatten hinein, damit sie die Tüte mit seinem Geschenk unauffällig verstauen konnte.

Danach folgte sie ihm nach drinnen.

„Puh, es ist wirklich kalt geworden…", sagte Martha, als sie die Tür mit einem leichten Fußtritt zu machte. Sie schüttelte leicht ihr Haar, damit die noch nicht geschmolzenen Schneeflocken hinunter fielen.

„Ja, deswegen habe ich auch dir Tiere schon früher hereingeholt", stimmt Jonatahn mit ein und stellte die Tüten auf de Küchentisch ab.

„Hat dir wirklich noch so viel gefehlt?", wunderte sich der Farmer und betrachtete kopfschüttelnd die prallen Tüten.

‚_Männer!'_ Schoss es Martha durch den Kopf.

„Aber Schatz, was wenn jemand unvorbereitet vorbei kommt? Oder etwas von dem Essen misslingt? Dann hätte ich ja nichts da, um den Abend noch zu retten", erklärte sie mit einer Engelsgeduld, was jede gute Hausfrau natürlich wusste und beachtete.

„Ist ja gut, mein Engel!", lenkte ihr Mann ein und legte sein typisches‚ „ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt"-Gesicht auf.

„Weißt du was? Ich werde uns einen Becher Eierpunsch holen und dann genießen wir die letzten ruhigen Minuten, bis der Ansturm losgeht", warf er ein und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Martha nickte und machte sich derweil schon daran, die Einkäufe zu verstauen.

Sobald ihr Mann außer Sicht war, schnappte sie sich die Tasche und nahm die Schatulle, die der Uhrenmacher, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, auch noch verpackt hatte, und brachte sie unauffällig ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie unter dem Baum verschwand.

Ihr Gatte stand an der Anrichte und schenkte in zwei Gläser Punsch ein.

Schnell huschte Martha wieder zurück und fuhr mit dem Auspacken fort.

Der Farmer kam mit zwei Punschgläsern zurück, die gut gefüllt waren. Eines davon reichte er seiner Frau, während er an dem Anderen trank.

„Auf diesen Abend!", sprach er einen Toast aus und stieß mit seiner Frau an.

Clark stand an den Bahngleisen von Smallville. Wieder fragte er sich, wie das alles hatte nur geschehen können. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Warum hatte er so schrecklich versagt?

Die Selbstzweifel nahmen schon länger kein Ende mehr. Er fühlte sich so mies, seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, als er zu spät kam. Zu spät kam, um einem Menschen zu helfen, den er doch mochte.

Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, als Mary vor der Tür der Kent Farm gestanden hatte und ihn angegrinst hatte, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Stürmisch war die junge Frau ihm um den Hals gefallen, als würden sie sich seit Jahren kennen.

Und das taten sie ja auch.

Mary war seine Kinderfreundin.

Sie und ihre Eltern hatte die Nachbarfarm bewohnt und so hatten sie und Clark immer miteinander gespielt. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ihre Eltern die Farm aufgaben, weil ihr Vater einen besseren Job in der Stadt bekommen hatte.

So hatten sich die Wege der Kinder getrennt… Doch vergessen hatten sie einander nie.

Mary hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Clark einen Besuch abzustatten, als sie wegen einer Tagung in Metropolis gewesen war. Und so weit war Smallville ja nicht entfernt.

So hatte sie sich kurzerhand in ihren Wagen geschmissen und war zu den Kents gefahren.

Als die Tür sich öffnete, erkannte Mary sofort Clark wieder und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Doch Clark hatte mehr als nur einen kleinen Moment gebraucht, um herauszufinden, wer sie war. Erst nachdem er sie ein wenig von sich geschoben hatte und sie gefragt hatte, was sie denke, was sie da tue, hatte Mary ihn aufgeklärt.

Was hatten die Beiden gelacht und sich miteinander gefreut.

Clarks Mutter hatte sofort aus dem Stehgreif einen Kuchen gebacken und so einen netten Rahmen für ein sehr langes Gespräch geschaffen.  
Denn nach so vielen Jahren hatten sie die Menschen auch einiges zu erzählen. Das war bei Clark und Mary nicht anders.

Sie hatten immer so viel gemeinsam gehabt und hatten eine solch schöne Zeit gehabt.

Als sie die Kühe angemalt hatten, weil sie so langweilig ausgesehen hatten…

Also sie Martha den Apfelkuchen geklaut hatten, um ihn ganz alleine zu essen.

Oh, was hatten sie Sachen angestellt und dafür mit gesenkten Köpfen die Standpauken hingenommen, um danach nur noch mehr Unfug anzustellen.

Doch nun saß kein kleines Mädchen auf der Couch, sondern eine junge Frau, die mitten im Leben stand.

Wie Clark erfuhr, war sie verheiratet und hatte gerade eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht, die sie Isabelle getauft hatte. Sie war glücklich.

Clark sah, dass es Mary wirklich gut ging und sie zufrieden war. Auch seine Eltern sahen das.

Sie waren genau so froh, Mary einmal wieder zu sehen. Sie löcherten die junge Frau mit Fragen über ihre Eltern und wie es ihnen ging. Letztendlich ließen sie sich die Telefonnummer und die Adresse geben, um mit ihnen wieder in Kontakt zu treten.

Nach Stunden des Redens, des Alberns und der Austauschens war dann der Abschied auch leider schon wieder gekommen und Mary stand mit feuchten Augen an der Tür.

„Wein doch nicht! Wir sehen uns bald wieder!", hatte Clark gesagt und sie in den Arm genommen.

„Ich werde dich bald besuchen!", hatte er versucht, sie zu beruhigen.

Und so hatte er noch ein paar Minuten auf sie eingeredet und sie noch ein wenig länger aufgehalten und auch aufgeheitert. Eigentlich wollte Mary schon seit einer Stunde unterwegs sein, doch so war es ihr lieber gewesen.

Sie hatte gelächelt, als sie das Haus verlassen hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich glücklich aussah. Aber man schob das einfach auf die Situation und die vielen verschiedenen Gefühle, die auf sie alle eingeprasselt waren.

Mary hatte sich in ihren Wagen gesetzt und war losgefahren.

Clark war nach draußen zu den Kühen gegangen und wollte seinem Vater dabei helfen, die Tiere zu versorgen.

Irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl…

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy und er ging ran. Es war Mary, die ihn aus lauter Spaß noch einmal anrufen wollte. Sie war gerade an den Gleisen angekommen und sagte, sie müsse vor der Schranke warten.

Dann hörte Clark sie fluchen und letztendlich schreien. Auch hörte er Blech bersten und lautes Gepolter.

Ohne zu fragen, was Sache war, rannte er mit Superspeed los, zu dem Punkt, wo Mary war. Das Handy hatte er noch immer an sein Ohr gepresst. So hörte er, wie Mary schrie und auch weinte. Und er hörte auch, wie der herannahende Zug zu bremsen begann.

Er versuchte alles aus seinem Körper herauszuholen.

Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht mehr.

Der Zug erfasste den auf der Seite liegenden Wagen und schleppte ihn ein Stück mit sich, bevor er zum Stehen kam.

Clark wusste, dass Mary das nicht überlebt haben konnte. So blickte er nur geschockt und unbeweglich auf das Wrack, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

All seine Superkräfte hatten ihm nicht geholfen. Er hatte versagt und hatte Mary nicht retten können.

Für was war er also gut?

Brachte er doch keinem Glück, der mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Wie oft hatte er seine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht? Wie Gott verdammt oft?

Und überhaupt, wenn er nicht existieren würde, dann würde es allen hier besser gehen! Es gäbe keine Freaks, keinen Ärger. Alle würden glücklich und zufrieden leben!

Warum gab es ihn?!?


	2. Chapter 2

„Hmmmmmmmmm… Er zweifelt an sich", sagte die rechte Hand Gottes, Michael.

„Ja, dabei war es Schicksal… Doch das versteht er nicht", entgegnete die linke Hand Gottes, Gabriel.

„Wir müssen doch etwas tun, wir können nicht zulassen, dass ein Mensch, der immer für Andere da war und so gut geraten ist, sich das Leben nimmt!", seufzte Michael.

„Du vergisst, dass er ja kein Mensch ist. Er ist Kryptonier….", belehrte Gabriel.

Eine Diskussion über den Unterschied der verschiedenen Rassen der Universen entbrannte und kam einfach zu keinem Ergebnis.

Fielen nun Bewohner von anderen Planeten, die auf der Erde lebten unter das Gefüge Gottes? Oder doch nicht?

Als es einfach zu viel wurde, mischte sich eine laute und donnernde Stimme ein: „ Seid still! Auch er ist eines meiner Schäfchen und mit Sicherheit eines der Besten. Er wird der Menschheit den Glauben an das Gute zurückgeben. Also helft ihm, in meinem Namen!"

Die beiden obersten Engel zuckten unter den Worten ihres Herrn zusammen und nickten dann schwach.

„In Ordnung Herr!", sagte der Eine und schluckte merklich.

„Es ist Weihnachtsabend und alle Engel haben frei, was machen wir nun nur?", fragte er seinen Freund Michael und schaute ratlos.

Gabriel grübelte auch eine Weile, bis ihm etwas einfiel.

„Timothy ist da. Doch er ist noch kein ausgebildeter Engel. Er hat noch keine Flügel.", antwortete er seufzend.

„Aber was haben wir für eine andere Wahl?", fragte Gabriel und sie ließen Timothy zu sich kommen.

Schnell erklärten sie ihm die Situation.

„Du hast nur eine Stunde! Rette ihn!", gaben sie dem verdutzt drein blickenden Timothy mit auf den Weg…

Michael und Gabriel hofften inständig, dass der noch so unerfahrene Timothy in der Lage war, Clark von seinem Zweck in der Welt zu überzeugen.

Clark hatte sich die Schatulle mit dem Kryptonit aus der Scheune genommen. Er wusste, wenn er sich ihm aussetzte, war er verletzlich genug, um sterben zu können und so die Welt von seinem Dasein zu erlösen.

Er wollte doch nur, dass seine Lieben endlich glücklich wurden. Schließlich hatte er ihnen all die Jahre schon alles verdorben und wollte so einfach nicht weiter machen.

Endlich wollte er seine Lieben glücklich wissen und ihnen ersparen, wegen ihm weiter zu leiden.

Gerade wollte er die Schatulle öffnen und sich seinem Schicksal hingeben, als er von einem hellen Licht geblendet wurde und die Hand vor die Augen führen musste.

Was war das?

Als das Blenden nach ließ, senkte Clark seine Hand und blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes in einem grauen, langen Mantel.

Er trug einen schrecklich altmodischen Hut und eine grauenhafte Kordhose. Auch das Hemd sah eher nach den Fünfzigern aus…

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Clark erstaunt und hatte für einen Moment sein Vorhaben völlig vergessen.

„Ich bin Timothy.", stellte sich der Engel mit einer Verbeugung vor.

„Ich wurde gesandt um dich von deinem unseligen Vorhaben abzuhalten.", sagte er und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Unseliges Vorhaben?", fragte Clark völlig perplex. Wer sprach denn heut zu Tage noch so? Und woher wusste dieser Mann, was er vorhatte?

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast, weil wir es von Oben gesehen haben", antwortete der Engel.

Clark starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Das hatte er doch gerade nur gedacht und nicht laut gesagt! Was ging denn hier vor?

Timothy sah dem jungen Mann seine Verwirrung an und so wollte er ihn nun aufklären und mit seinem Werk beginnen, denn er hatte nur eine Stunde Zeit und durfte diese nicht verschwenden.

„Hör mir zu, Clark Kent. Ich weiß, wer du bist und ich weiß um dein Leben. Ich weiß, dass du Kryptonier bist, aber das Leben eines Menschen führst. Und ich weiß, dass du deinem Leben hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen willst", sprach Timothy mit leiser, aber eindringlicher Stimme.

Clark erstarrte und blickte sich gehetzt um. Woher kannte dieser Timothy sein Geheimnis? Musste er sich Sorgen? Und woher wusste er, dass er sich umbringen wollte?

„Was geht hiervor? Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Clark und spannte sich. Er musste für alles gewappnet sein!

„Ich bin ein Engel, von Gott gesandt, um dich abzuhalten von dem, was du vorhast.", sprach Timothy ruhig und besinnlich.

Einem Engel glaubten die Menschen, denn sie konnten nicht anders. Es war immer klar, dass sie nicht logen und stets die volle Wahrheit sprachen.

Auch Clark ging es nicht anders. Auch wenn er eigentlich hätte skeptisch sein müssen, glaubte er Timothy aufs Wort und vertraute ihm. Auch wenn ihm selbst nicht klar war, warum dem so war.

Seine Körperspannung ließ nach und er schaute den Engel fragend an.

„Wie willst du mich davon abhalten? Ich werde es tun! Es ist für alle besser! Ich hätte nie hier her geschickt werden dürfen!", beharrte Clark auf seinem Vorhaben und hatte nicht vor, es sein zu lassen.

Timothy berührte Clark sanft am Arm und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie die Leben deiner Lieben verlaufen wären, wenn du nicht zu ihnen gekommen wärst. Und wenn du danach noch immer den Wunsch hegst, nie hergekommen zu sein, dann sei es so und die Vergangenheit wird geändert.", sprach Timothy mit wichtiger Stimme und der nötigen Zuversicht.

Clark öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er war so fasziniert von den Geschehnissen, dass er zu allem ja gesagt hätte.

Er wollte Timothy beweisen, dass das Leben ohne ihn so viel besser geworden wäre. Das würde der Engel schon sehen und ihn dann endlich in Ruhe lassen.

Timothy nahm sein Schweigen als Zustimmung und nickte Clark zu.

„Dann wollen wir unsere Reise beginnen. Mach dich bereit", sagte er und zog seinen Hut.

Ein Nebelschleier legte sich über die Beiden und hüllte sie kurz danach völlig ein…

Gerade kamen die drei Ladys bei der Kent Farm an.

Der Schneefall hatte ein wenig nachgelassen und am Himmel waren die ersten Sterne zu erkennen. Die Luft roch sauber und frisch.

„Ein wunderschöner Abend…", schwärmet Lana, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg und in den Himmel blickte. Ihr Herz schlug langsam und besinnlich im Takt von „I'll be home for Christmas" und sie fühlte, dass sie an diesem Abend wirklich zu Hause war. Zu Hause war für sie nun einfach bei den Kents.

Ein märchenhaftes Lächeln legte sich nicht nur auf ihre Lippen, sondern auch in ihre Augen.

Selbst die Kabbeleien von Chloe und Lois hatten so langsam nachgelassen und sie waren einig und vereint unter den Klängen der Weihnachtsmusik.

Ja, diese Zeit des Jahres brachte das Beste in den Menschen zum Vorschein.

Schnell holten die Drei ihre Einkäufe aus dem Kofferraum und machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Dabei sangen sie fröhlich vor sich hin:

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  
_had a very shiny nose._ (Like a light bulb)  
_And if you ever saw it,  
you would even say it glows._ (Like a light bulb)  
_All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names;_ (Like Pinocchio)  
_They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games_. (Like Monopoly)

Wobei Lois immer die kleinen Frechheiten einwarf, wie es eben in ihrer Natur lag.  
So laut singend betraten sie das Haus, die Tüten und Kartons fest in den Händen haltend.

Sofort stimmten die Kents, die gerade am Gemüseschnippeln waren, mit ein und sagen Lauthals mit:

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say,  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
Then how the reindeer loved him,  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!_

Die Stimmung war schon jetzt ausgelassen und fröhlich.

Jonathan nahm den Mädels die Sachen ab und stellte sie auf den Küchentisch.

Martha ging zu ihnen und umarmte sie alle der Reihe nach.

Als sie bei Lana war, herzte sie diese ganz besonders. Für die Kents gehörte Lana einfach zu ihnen und vor allem zu Clark. So lange hatten die Beiden dafür kämpfen müssen, eins zu sein.

Doch dieses Weihnachtet würde es endlich wahr und real sein.

„Kinder! Ihr solltet doch nichts mitbringen!", wetterte Jonathan, als er in den Karton sah und Wein entdeckte.

Lois war sofort bei der Stelle.

„Der ist ja auch gar nicht für Sie, sondern ganz alleine für mich!", sagte sie und warf sie gespielt schützend über den Wein und giggelte dabei laut.

Sofort brach alles in Gelächter aus.

„Dann werde ich dir schon mal eine Packung Kopfschmerztabletten neben das Bett legen.", grinste Jonathan zurück und knuffte Lois in die Seite.

„Also, was können wir tun?", fragte Chloe und hielt sich noch den Bauch vor Lachen.

Martha wischte sich gerade die Lachtränen aus den Augen und blinzelte noch einmal. Dann jedoch sah sie sich um.

„Deckt doch bitte den Tisch schön ein. Ich habe jede Menge Dekoration gekauft und das gute Geschirr steht im Schrank. Dort ist auch der Besteckkoffer. Also lebt euch nur aus, ihr Lieben", sagte sie mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln.

Die Mädels nickten und verschwanden in Richtung Esszimmer.

„Nehmt euch einen Eierpunsch!", rief ihnen Jonathan nach, während er zu seiner Frau ging und sie in den Arm nahm.

Gerade küsste er sie auf die Stirn und drückte sie an sich, als Lois mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck wieder in die Küche kam und sich eine Tüte griff, die besonders voll war.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier wer schon vorher spekuliert!", lachte sie und drohte mit dem Zeigefinger.

Chloe hatte die Stereoanlage in Gang gesetzt und die Weihnachtslieder an gemacht.

Nun hallten die verschiedensten Interpreten durch das Haus, während die Frauen sich um den Tisch und die Dekoration darauf kümmerten.

„Ruhige Weihnachten würden wohl anders aussehen!", lachte Jonathan und seine Frau stimmte mit ein.

„Doch langweilig wäre das doch auch!", fügte sie hinzu und machte sich dann mit ihrem Gatten an die weitere Vorbereitung der Speisen.

Als der Nebel sich wieder lichtete, erblickte Clark die Kent Farm.

Doch sie sah ganz anders aus und strahlte nicht den typischen Charme aus, den er so liebte und gar nicht anders kannte.

„Ja, du siehst richtig. Das hier ist einige Jahre, nachdem du nicht den sehnlichen Kinderwunsch der Kents erfüllt hast…", sprach Timothy und führte ihn ins Innere des Hauses.

Auch dort erinnerte absolut nichts an sein Zuhause. Alles sah kahl und kalt aus und die liebevolle Hand Marthas schien völlig zu fehlen.

Was ging hier vor?

Als sie die Küche betraten, bot sich ihm kein anderes Bild. Nichts sah danach aus, als würde hier gebackt und gekocht werden. Alles sah so unpersönlich aus.

Gerade als Clark eine Frage in der Richtung an Timothy stellen wollte, kam seine Mutter die Treppe herunter.

Marthas Haar hatten nicht den Glanz, wie er es gewohnt war.

Und auch ihre Gesichtszüge waren hart und traurig.

Sie sah alles andere, als glücklich aus, mit den tiefen Sorgenfalten in ihrer Stirn und um ihre Mundwinkel.

Ihre Augen hatten nichts von dem warmen und mitfühlenden Glanz, den sie sonst versprühten.

Nein, absolut nichts war da.

Ihr Gesicht wirkte verbissen, als sie zum Kühlschrank ging und gelangweilt das vorbereitete Essen heraus nahm und in den Ofen schob.

Als es drin war, ging sie zum Küchenschrank und nahm sich eine Glas, danach aus dem Kühlschrank etwas von dem Wodka.

Sie schenkte sich ein und ging damit zum Küchentisch, wo sie sich hinsetzte und trübsinnig aus dem Fenster sah. Ihre Augen wurden glasig und sie trank phlegmatisch an ihrem Glas.

Clark zerbrach es fast das Herz, sie so zu sehen.  
Schnell eilte er zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihrem Stuhl hin.

Doch als er sie berühren wollte, griff seine Hand durch sie durch.

„Du existierst nicht. Nicht in dieser Version ihres Lebens. Sie hat dich nie gefunden und hatte auch sonst nicht das Glück, ein Kind zu bekommen. Auch nicht zur Adoption, denn den Behörden war eine Farm zu unsicher", erklärte er dem völlig verwirrten Clark und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße.

„Aber… aber… warum ist sie so?", fragte Clark und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. So hatte er seine Mutter doch nie sehen wollen!

„Nachdem ihr Kinderwunsch immer unerfüllt geblieben ist, hat sie ihren Sinn des Lebens nie gefunden. Für sie war es einerlei, ob sie lebte oder nicht.", fing Timothy an zu erklären.

Martha weinte bitterliche Tränen, als sie aus dem Fenster blickte und die verwahrloste Farm sah. Oh wie schrecklich war das alles! Wie lange hatte sie kein Glück mehr empfunden?!

„Aber warum weint sie?", fragte Clark, dem es so wehtat, dass er seine geliebte Mutter nicht trösten konnte und sie alleine lassen musste.

Er verstand dass alles noch nicht… sie hatte doch noch seinen Vater! Er würde ihr doch immer helfen und beistehen!

Und mit ihm würde sie auch kinderlos glücklich sein. Sie liebte ihn! Und er liebte sie!

„Clark, es gibt noch etwas, dass du wissen musst…", rauschte Timothy in seine Gedanken und führte ihm zum Karminsims.

„Was soll ich hier?", fragte Clark und sah sich um.

Plötzlich entdeckte er ein Bild auf dem Sims stehen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Mit stockendem Herzen und einem miesen Gefühl in seiner Magengrube ging er näher heran.

Zuerst nahm er den schwarzen Trauerflor wahr, der sich über den rechten, oberen Rand des Rahmens spannte. Schon da rutschte sein Herz in die Hose.

Als nächstes sah er den Schein der Kerze sich in dem Glas des Rahmens spiegeln, sodass er näher ran musste, um das Bild zu erkennen.

Doch eigentlich wusste er schon, wer auf dem Bild war. Alles passte zusammen, wenn er sich das Verhalten seiner Mutter vor Augen führte.

Und die schreckliche Wahrheit trat ein: auf dem Bild war sein Vater zu sehen…

„Aber wie? Und warum?", stotterte Clark und musste sich am Sims des Karmines festhalten.

Seine Eltern sollten ohne ihn doch glücklicher sein und nicht unglücklich und traurig!

„Nachdem du nie auf die Farm kamst, hatte dein Vater auch nie Unterstützung. Alles musste er immer alleine machen und schuftete und tat. Doch irgendwann ließ sein Herz nach und er wurde schwächer. Um deiner Mutter nicht noch mehr zu belasten, sagte dein Vater nichts und arbeitete fleißig weiter", klärte der Engel alles auf.

Mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, wurde Clark nachdenklicher und trauriger.

„Und was… was geschah dann mit ihm? Ich dachte, wenn er nicht mit Jor-El aneinander gerät, würde sein Herz keine Probleme machen…", wisperte der junge Mann leise. Er war so neben der Spur und wusste einfach nicht, was er denken oder tun sollte.

„Das hatte nichts mit deinem wirklichen Vater zu tun. Jonathan Kents Herz war schon immer schwach gewesen und es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis es versagen würde. Und da du nicht da warst, musste er immer alle Arbeit alleine erledigen. Nie hatte er Hilfe und konnte auch nicht auf deine Kräfte zählen. Das Geld war nie in Hülle und Fülle da, sodass er sich auch keine Arbeiter leisten konnte. Und bei dieser extremen Belastung hat sein Herz einfach versagt. So ließ er deine Mutter alleine", fuhr Timothy fort und wendete sich zu einem Brief, der auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag.

Clark folgte seinem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. Dann ging er zum Tisch und las den Brief. Anfassen konnte er ihn ja nicht.

_Räumungsbescheid_

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Kent,_

_aufgrund der nicht bezahlten Raten, wurden die Farm und das zugehörige Land zwangsversteigert. Lex Luthor ist nun der rechtmäßige Besitzer und sie haben sein Grundstück bis Ende Dezember zu räumen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Bank von Smallville_

Clark fiel aus allen Wolken. Die Farm versteigert? Zwangsversteigert? Und dann auch noch an Lex? Wie konnte es denn nur so weit kommen?!?

Der junge Mann war verzweifelt und blickte den Engel in dem Mantel dementsprechend an.

„Junge, deine Mutter konnte die Farm nicht alleine bewirtschaften. Du siehst doch, wie heruntergekommen sie ist. Nach dem Tod deines Vaters hatte sie einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sich um alles zu kümmern", sprach er leise, mit bedeckter Stimme.

Auch ihm fiel es nicht leicht, dem Jungen zu zeigen, was alles geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht existieren würde.

„Aber… das ist doch nicht fair! Sie sind gute Menschen, also warum?", fragte Clark und eine einzelne Träne kullerte über seine erhitzte Wange.

Das Herz schmerzte ihm und er sah mit schweren Liedern zu seiner Mutter am Küchentisch.

„Wird… wird sie das überstehen? Wird sie wieder auf die Beine kommen?", fragte Clark und klammerte sich an den allerletzten Strohhalm, der ihm noch geblieben war.

Timothy schaute traurig zu Boden und zog dann wieder seinen Hut.

Der Nebel erschien wieder und kurz darauf standen sie auf dem Friedhof von Smallville.

„Clark, jedes Schicksal eines Menschen hängt von dem eines Anderen ab. So ist es im Gefüge des Herrn festgelegt", sagte er und trat dann zur Seite.

„Deine Mutter konnte den Tod deines Vaters nicht verwinden, denn sie hatte niemanden außer ihn", sprach er weiter.

Clark ging einen Schritt vor und las die Inschrift des Grabsteins.

_Ein Engel, der seine Flügel verliert, kann nicht mehr sein._

_Hier ruhen Martha und Jonathan Kent._

_Wieder vereint und nun ein Engel in Gottes Himmelsreich._

Nun rannten die Tränen in Bächen über Clarks Wangen und seine Selbstbeherrschung war einfach dahin. Seine Eltern, denen er alles zu verdanken hatte, waren tot. Unwiderruflich tot. Und das wirklich nur, weil er nicht existiert hatte? Hatte wirklich nur sein Leben solch einen Einfluss auf das ihre gehabt?

Clark war noch skeptisch und wollte noch nicht wirklich überzeugt wirken.

Timothy trat nahe zu ihm und legte ihm seine blasse Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Mantel wehte im eisigen Wind, der über den Friedhof fegte und die letzten Blätter des Herbstes davon wehte.

„Wir müssen weiter. Es liegen noch ein paar Stationen vor uns…", sagte er und zog wieder diesen verhängnisvollen Hut, der den Nebel hervorrief.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Laune im Hause der Kents war festlich und beschwingt.

Die Gans brutzelte vor sich hin und verbreitet bereits einen göttlichen Duft im ganzen Haus.

Dieser wurde durch das Apfelrotkraut, an das Martha im Winter auch immer einen Zimtstange machte, noch unterstützt.

Schnüffelnd gingen die drei jungen Frauen um den Tisch und deckten ihn mit Inbrunst und Hingabe.

Plötzlich horchte Lois auf und bekam große Augen. Ein Glitzern trat in sie, das nur Unfug bedeuten konnte.

„Kiiiiiiiiiinder unser Lied!", rief sie laut aus und rannte zur Stereoanlage, wo sie den Regler bis zum Anschlag hochdrehte.

Mrs. Kent erschrak in der Küche, als plötzlich die ersten Töne des Liedes erklangen.

Neugierig ließ sie ihr Messer sinken und ging hinüber, um sich anzusehen, was die Kinder da machten.

Jonathan, der gerade noch einmal draußen gewesen war, um ein wenig den Schnee zur Seite zu räumen, hatte von draußen gehört, dass es drinnen laut wurde und wurde ebenfalls von seiner Neugier hinein getrieben.

Lois sprang wie ein Pingpongball auf und ab und freute sich, wie ein kleines Kind.

Dann fing Michael Bolton an zu singen und Lois ging nahtlos über in ihre Rolle und stimmte mit ein.

Lana und Chloe tanzten dazu immer hin und her und machten ihr den Background.

_You better watch out, _

_You better not cry! _

_You better not pout, _

_I'm telling you why!_

Sie schmetterte die Worte raus und tanzte dazu wild und rockig. In ihrem roten Kleid wirkte sie wie ein Santa Claus Entertainer.

Für den Refrain wandte sie sich ihren beiden Freundinnen zu und gab ihnen mit der Hand ein Zeichen für ihren Einsatz.

Für den Moment war auch die Deko vergessen.

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Sangen nun Chloe und Lana im Chor und lachten und tanzten.

Die Kents waren fasziniert von dem Treiben und Mr. Kent warf einmal einen Blick auf den Eierpunsch. Doch das Gefäß war noch voll, so dass die Drei unmöglich betrunken sein konnten. Völlig verdattert schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Lois Show ging derweil weiter und sie legte sich richtig ins Zeug, um dem Lied gerecht zu werden.

_He's making a list, _

_And checking it twice. _

_He's gonna find out, _

_Who's naughty and nice. _

Wieder eine Aufforderung mit der Hand an die Mädels.

Nun fielen ihr auch Jonathan und Martha auf, doch statt aufzuhören und sich zu schämen, tanzte sie auch auf sie zu und gab ihnen eine Sondereinlage mit Kniefall.

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Und die Kents sangen laut mit und gönnten sich diesen Moment des kindischen Alberns und Spaß Habens.

Der ruhige Part brachte nun auch Shelby ins Spiel, der sich vermeintlich sicher neben den Kents niedergelassen hatte und sie das Treiben gelangweilt ansah.

Lois nahm seine Ohren in die Hände und ließ sie flattern und schaute dem Hund tief in die Augen.

_He sees you when you're sleeping!_

_He knows when you're awake!_

_He knows if you've been bad or good, _

_So be good for goodness sake!_

Schnell merkte sie das jucken in ihrer Nase und entfernte sich von dem Tier, bevor es noch zur Katastrophe kam.

Shelby zog es nun vor, sich in die Küche zu verziehen. Die Menschen waren dem Tier wirklich zu viel und zu albern.

Lois wandte sich stattdessen wieder an ihre beigeisterten Fans und unterhielt sie mit den letzten Textzeilen.

_O! You better watch out! _

_You better not cry!_

_Better not pout, _

_I'm telling you why!_

Und nun noch einmal alle im Chor! Vereint in einem Lied, sangen alle den Refrain laut mit und lachten dazu.

_Santa Claus is coming... _

_Santa Claus is coming..._

_Sanat Claaaaaaaaaaause is coooooooming to toooooooooooooooooooooown!_

Lois war richtig erschöpft und atmete schwer, als sie die Lautstärke wieder nach unten drehte und sich grinsend zu den Anderen herumdrehte.

„Oh Lois, du bist wirklich total verrückt!", lachte Chloe und hielt sich den Bauch.

Auch Lana hatte sich noch nicht ganz gefangen und giggelte immer wieder.

„Ich mag das Lied einfach! Es hat so viel Schwung und Elan.", verteidigte sich Lois ein wenig, konnte jedoch selbst nicht wirklich ernst werden.

„Und Elan passt zu dir, Lois.", warf nun Jonathan ein und drückte den Santa Claus Entertainer an seine Brust.

Lois drückte ihn ihrerseits. Für sie waren die Kents schon eine geraume Weile wie die Eltern, die sie sich jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten gewünschte hatte, während sie unter einem Plastikbaum auf irgendeiner fremden Militärbasis gesessen hatte und keiner außer ihr und Lucy zuhause gewesen war.

Wie sehr hätte sie sich über ein solches Weihnachtsfest, einen Baum und solche Dekoration gefreut! Doch nie war es Lucy und ihr, nach dem Tod der Mutter, gegönnt gewesen.

Nun genoss sie die Nähe und Zuneigung, die sie bekam. Und dieses Weihnachtsfest würde sie genießen, wie keines zuvor. Sie hatte bereits damit begonnen…

Chloe wusste, wie schwer es für Lois oft gewesen war. Sie hatte da schönere Weihnachten verlebt. Weiß Gott. Ihr Vater hatte sich stets Mühe gegeben. Er hatte mit ihr grauenhafte Kekse gebacken und sich gekümmert.

Doch er hatte es nie geschafft, ihr die Mutter zu ersetzen. Leider…

Doch, als sie anfing, an Weihnachten bei den Kents zu sein, fand sie ihren Spaß an Weihnachten wieder. Diese familiäre Atmosphäre tat ihr gut und half dem Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater weiter.

Den morgigen Tag würde sie mit ihm verbringen. Unter einem Baum, Geschenke auspackend und mit wunderschönen Gesprächen.

Lana sah immer wieder ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Sie wollte endlich Clark in ihre Arme schließen und seine sanften Lippen auf den Ihren spüren.

Nichts wünschte sie sich gerade mehr und langsam fragte sie sich, wo er denn blieb.

Sie wusste, dass er zuverlässig war und ihm wahrscheinlich nur wieder eine gute Tat in die Quere gekommen war.

Doch trotzdem vermisste sie ihn und war einfach hibbelig in Erwartung seiner.

„Wir sollten den Tisch fertig decken, bevor wir uns so hetzten müssen.", schlug Lana stattdessen vor und grinste die Freundinnen an.

„Du hast ja Recht…", lachte Lois und löste sich aus der wohltuenden Umarmung.

„Die restlichen Gäste kommen bald.", sprach sie dann und schnappte sich das Poliertuch, um das Silber noch einmal aufzupolieren.

„Also an die Arbeit!"

Wieder lichtete sich der schwere Nebel und Clark fand sich an einem ganz anderen Ort wieder.

Er stand vor Chloes Haus, in dem sie all die Jahre mit ihrem Vater gewohnt hatte. Es sah eigentlich aus, wie immer und so schöpfte er fast Hoffnung, dass zumindest ihr Leben ohne ihn besser verlaufen war.

Timothy führte ihn ohne weitere Worte durch die geschlossene Haustür.

Clark sah sich um und konnte auch hier keine wirklichen Veränderungen feststellen. Erleichtert atmete er aus und sah sich relativ entspannt noch genauer um.

Timothy gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen und ging dann zur Treppe und hinauf.

Vor Chloes Schlafzimmertür blieb er stehen und zeigte darauf.

„Geh hinein, Clark. Sieh dich um.", bat er den jungen Mann.

Kurz zögerte Clark, in die Privatsphäre einer seiner Freundinnen einzudringen. Doch er konnte nicht anders und ging durch die geschlossene Tür.

In dem Zimmer herrschte ein schreckliches Chaos. Kleider lagen herum und Berge von dreckiger Wäsche türmten sich.

Alles war dunkel und schrecklich düster. Überall auf den verschlissenen, ungepflegten Möbeln lag eine dicke Staubschicht. Das sah gar nicht nach Chloe aus…

Als er näher zum Schreibtisch ging, sah er, was das Prägnanteste war, das fehlte: ihr Computer.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern, wann er Chloe einmal ohne Computer gesehen hatte.

Stets war sie auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik gewesen und hatte sich über alles informiert, was für die Recherchen zu ihren unzähligen Artikeln von Nöten war.

Die Artikel!

Clarks Kopf schnellte herum und er suchte nach ihren besten Berichten, die sie eingerahmt und an ihre Wand gehängt hatte.

Doch an dieser Wand hingen keine Artikel, nein, an dieser Wand hing ein Poster von einer Band deren Namen er gar nicht wissen wollte, da sie gerade einem Huhn den Kopf abbissen.

„Was soll das? Wohnt hier jemand anderes?", fragte Clark und ihm wurde langsam wieder übel. Auch hier so eine Katastrophe? Auch hier kein Glück und keine Zufriedenheit?

„Warte einen Moment…", sagte Timothy und blickte zur Tür.

Diese sprang mit einem Knall auf und donnerte gegen die Wand. Nicht das erste Mal, wie der fehlende Putz an einer Stelle zeigte.

Clark starrte auf die Person, die nun herein kam und ihre Tasche achtlos in eine Ecke feuerte.

Sie hatte Stöpsel in den Ohren und hörte wohl gerade etwas sehr rockiges, denn sie schüttelte ihren Kopf im Takt.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nein!

Chloe ging ohne aufzusehen weiter und durch Clark hindurch. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Ihre schwarz umrandeten Augen blickten glasig und sie schien gar nicht anwesend zu sein.

Nahm sie etwa auch Drogen? Chloe? Seine Chloe?

Diese riss das Fenster ihres Zimmers auf und fischte aus ihrer Jackentasche einen Joint, den sie sich mit Genuss ansteckte und gierig aufsog.

Also wirklich Drogen!

Clarks Mund stand offen vor Staunen. Er konnte mit den Tatsachen gerade überhaupt nicht umgehen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Du kannst nichts tun. Du existierst nicht.", las der Engel wieder einmal seine Gedanken und er drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Was hat sie aus der Bahn geworfen?", fragte er eindringlich und fast flehend.

Timothy seufzte leise, bevor er anfing zu sprechen:

„Es hat damit angefangen, dass sie die falschen Freunde hatte. Sie waren nicht gut für sie und ihrem Vater fiel zu spät auf, was mit ihr los war. Sie hatte keine erwachsenen Bezugspersonen, wie zum Beispiel deine Eltern. Sie hatte niemanden, wie dich, der ihr die moralischen Grundsätze, die er vermittelt bekommen hatte, weiter hätte geben können."

Noch immer war Clark fassungslos.

„Aber was ist mit dem Journalismus? Sie hat das Schreiben doch so sehr geliebt!", ereiferte sich Clark. Doch er sah an Timothys Gesicht, dass es auch hierfür eine Erklärung gab.

„Clark, ohne die Meteoriten und ohne die außergewöhnlichen Menschen, die dadurch entstanden sind, wurde Chloes enorme Neugier um die Lösung von Geheimnissen einfach nicht geweckt. All diese Faktoren spielten zusammen und machten nun das aus ihr.", erklärte der Engel.

Immer hatte der junge Farmer gedacht, dass die Stadt und die Leute besser dran gewesen wären, wenn es nie diese Meteoritenfreaks und die Wand des Wahnsinns gegeben hätte. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass auch ein Leben positiv davon beeinflusst worden war.

Clark schloss für einen Moment die Augen und starrte, dann wieder auf Chloe, die mit dem Kopf ans Fenster gelehnt, da saß und sich einfach nur treiben ließ.

Was würde jetzt noch aus ihr werden? Würde sie denn ihre Passion fürs Schreiben doch noch irgendwann entdecken?

„Nein. Ich will dir nicht zeigen, wie sie endet, denn es wäre ein grausamer Anblick, dem ich dich da aussetzen würde. Doch ich kann dir sagen, dass sie nicht alt werden wird und sich letztendlich in einer Gasse, betrunken und zerlumpt, den goldenen Schuss setzen wird."

Clark schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und blickte noch einmal auf Chloe. Das würde er ihr also antun…

„Wir müssen weiter, Clark. Ich kann dir leider keine Station der Leben ohne dich ersparen. Tut mir Leid…", wisperte Timothy fast und zog den Hut.

In einer halben Stunde würden die Gäste vor der Tür stehen und Clark war noch nicht da.

Martha stand am Fenster und blickte nach draußen.

Sie wusste ja, dass sie sich, um ihren unverletzbaren Sohn, nicht wirklich Gedanken zu machen brauchte, doch solch eine Verspätung fand sie einfach untragbar und war regelrecht böse auf ihn.

Dafür würde er sich noch etwas anhören müssen… Doch nicht heute, denn heute war Weihnachten und sie wollte es weder sich noch ihm verderben.

„Jonathan, meinst du, er kommt pünktlich? Musste er vielleicht irgendwem helfen und kommt deswegen zu spät?", suchte die Mutter eine kleine Entschuldigung für ihren Sohn.

Jonathan war da nüchterner.

„Wenn es nicht ist, weil er ein Geschenk vergessen hat, dann wird es das sein, Martha. Clark ist zuverlässig und seine einzige Liebe sitzt in unserm Wohnzimmer. Er wird also rechtzeitig kommen.", beruhigte der Farmer seine Frau und drückte sie.

Für die Gäste war nun alles vorbereitet und der Tisch war festlich und wirklich wunderschön gedeckt worden.

Nun saßen die drei Grazien bei einem Glas Punsch auf der Couch und warteten auf alle, die noch kommen würden. Vor allem auf den heute wirklich sehr unzuverlässigen Clark…

Zumindest Lana hatten nun angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Was hatte den Kerl nur geritten, an einem solchen Abend zu spät zu kommen? War er denn wirklich völlig verrückt?

Lois legte eine Hand auf Lanas Bein.

„Er hat einen triftigen Grund, da bin ich mir sicher, Lana. Clark hat immer einen Grund.", versuchte sie die Freundin herunter zu bringen.

Lana lächelte. Lois hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. Doch in Ordnung fand sie es einfach nicht!


	4. Chapter 4

„Unsere nächste Station. Pass auf, wenn die Betrunkenen durch einen durch gehen, dann kann das sehr unangenehm sein.", warnte Timothy, der angewidert aussah, als der Nebel sich lichtete.

„Wo sind wir hier und was machen wir hier?", fragte Clark. Ihm war klar, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Smallville befanden.

„Wir sind in Metropolis. In einer Kneipe, wie du siehst. Und wie ich gestehen muss, nicht die Sauberste. Dafür allerdings billig.", kommentierte Timothy trocken und immer noch angewidert.

„Und was wollen wir dann hier? Wen soll ich hier beeinflusst haben?", bohrte Clark unerbittlich weiter.

„Schau an die Theke, Junge. Kennst du hier wirklich niemanden?", forderte Timothy ihn heraus.

Clark strengte sich an und betrachtete sich eine Person nach der Anderen.

Einmal hatte er die Theke schon durch, doch keiner war ihm bekannt vorgekommen.

Da saßen ein Paar Männer, die einfach zu alt waren, dass er hätte wissen können, wer sie waren.

Dann waren da noch ein paar junge Männer, die sich miteinander unterhielten und gleich in Streit geraten würden.

Doch auch ihre vernarbten Gesichter kamen Clark nicht bekannt vor. Keiner von ihnen war ihm aus Smallville bekannt oder war gar mit ihm zur Schule gegangen.

Er war mit seinem Blick wieder am Ende der Theke angelangt. Nun blieben nur noch die beiden Frauen. Doch Keine sah aus, wie Lana. Und Chloe hatte er schon gesehen. Wer also sollte ihm noch gezeigt werden?

Die eine hatte rote Haare, an denen sich ein Friseur wohl die Hände gebrochen hatte. Sie war alt und so angezogen, dass man sie durchaus für eine Bordsteinschwalbe halten konnte. Wahrscheinlich war sie auch eine, denn sie machte einem betrunkenen Mann neben ihr schon Avancen, die Clark sehr eindeutig schienen.

Gerade wollte Clark Timothy sagen, dass er hier keinen kannte, als die zweite Frau ein wenig den Kopf drehte.

„Lois!", entfuhr es ihm voller Schrecken und er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

Ihr Haar war strähnig, ungepflegt und in einen schlampigen Pferdeschwanz gezwängt worden.

Ihre Kleidung hatte nicht nur schon bessere Tage gesehen, sondern stand vor Schmutz. Außerdem war sie zerschlissen und alt. Gar nicht Lois Art. Stets kannte er sie modisch auf dem neuesten Stand.

Sie hatte dicke Ringe unter den Augen und wirkte schrecklich aufgedunsen.

Die feinen Äderchen um ihre Nase waren geplatzt und bildeten ein unschönes Muster, das sie sofort als Alkoholikerin erkennbar machte. Ohne nahe bei ihr zu sein, wusste er, dass sie nach altem Alkohol stank und sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht regelmäßig wusch.

„Sie auch? Ich habe ihr Leben beeinflusst?", fragte Clark mit gebrochener Stimme.

Klar, er und Lois kabbelten sich andauernd und zankten. Und trotzdem hatte er sie gerne. Sie war fast wie eine Schwester für ihn geworden, seit sie bei ihnen lebte.

Und auch wenn sie unausstehlich sein konnte, wusste er, dass er sich stets auf sie verlassen konnte. Also auf die Lois, die er kannte. Und mit der hatte diese absolut nichts zutun.

„Natürlich, Clark. Als Lois dich und deine Familie kennen lernte, da stand sie am Abgrund. Sie hatte Probleme, die sie anscheinend nicht überwinden konnte. So hatte sie angefangen zu trinken. Regelmäßig und viel… Doch bei euch fand sie Halt und den Rückhalt einer Familie, den sie nicht kannte. Ihrem Vater waren sie und ihre Schwester fast völlig egal. Lucy auf dem Eliteinternat funktionierte und das reichte ihm. So wurde Lois zum schwarzen Schaf, das nichts schaffte und es nie zu etwas bringe würde. Erst durch dich und deine Eltern hat sie zu sich gefunden und den Wert ihres Lebens erkannt.", beteuerte der Engelazubi.

Clark schluckte. Der Geruch in der Kneipe biss in seiner Nase und er fühlte sich deplaziert. Er wollte Lois so nicht sehen. Er wollte die kecke Lois, die sich mit ihm anlegte und um keine Antwort verlegen war. Das hier war nicht sie. Sie hatte so viel Potential und nutzte es doch nicht…

Gerade griff Lois wieder zum Glas und trank es hastig aus. Clark musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, wie es Lois ergehen würde.

„Sie wird sich in Grund und Boden trinken und nie wieder auf die Beine kommen, habe ich Recht?", fragte Clark verbittert und sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel das Nicken Timothys und das Ziehen des Hutes.

Lana saß am Fenster und schaute dem erneut fallenden Schnee dabei zu, wie er tanzend und wirbelnd seinen Weg zur Erde fand und alles friedlich erscheinen ließ.

Oh ja, Schnee war etwas Wunderbares und so Beruhigendes.

Genau das war es, was sie am Winter so liebte. Diese Idylle, die einem durch die weiße Pracht geschenkt wurde.

Ganz zu schweigen von den netten Abenden vorm Karmin…

Oh ja… die liebte sie wirklich. Wenn es draußen so schrecklich kalt war und sie in Clarks Arm vor dem prasselnden Feuer sitzen konnte und seinen beruhigenden Tönen lauschen konnte, das war wie der Himmel auf Erden und sie war einfach nur glücklich.

Und gerade jetzt sehnte sie sich wieder nach ihm. Sie wollte ihn endlich bei sich haben.

„Clark, wo bleibst du nur? Ist dir etwas passiert?", fragte sie sich in Gedanken und ihr wurde ganz schwer ums Herz.

Leise seufzte die Schöne und versuchte an etwas Gutes und Schönes zu denken.

Plötzlich hörte sie das Glockenspiel eines Liedes, dass gerade wunderbar ausdrückte, was sie wollte…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_There's just one thing I need._

_I don't care about presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree!_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know!_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas,_

_Is you..._

Oh ja, da drückte Mariah gerade aus, was sie sich zu Weihnachten wünschte: ihren Clark hier an ihrer Seite.

Lana lächelte vor sich hin. Wie treffend die Weihnachtslieder doch manchmal waren. Und sie schenkten einem einfach ein paar nette Minuten der Ablenkung. Und genau diese hatte sie gebraucht.

Clark würde kommen! Er würde sie in seine starken und männlichen Arme schließen und mit ihr Weihnachten verleben. Und diese Erinnerung würde sie noch Jahre in sich tragen und ihr in düsteren Stunden beistehen und ihr die Hoffnung wiedergeben.

„Lana? Willst du nicht noch einen Punsch mit uns trinken? Die Kents würden sich bestimmt freuen.", kam Lois nun zu ihr und ging vor ihr in die Knie. Eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bein und sie sah Lana fest in die Augen.

„Er kommt bald. Lass die trüben Gedanken draußen. Wenn auch nur die Möglichkeit bestehen würde, dass etwas passiert sein könnte, denkst du, Martha würde dann noch kochen und tanzen?"

Lana schüttelte den brünetten Schopf.

„Nein… vermutlich nicht.", sagte sie und nickte gleichzeitig. Sie warf noch einen letzten aufmerksamen Blick in das Schneegestöber und ging dann mit Lois zu den Anderen auf die Couch.

„Lex Schloss? Ich bitte dich, Timothy… Lex ging es dadurch, dass ich nicht auf diesen Planeten kam, mit Sicherheit nur besser und nicht schlechter!", wetterte Clark und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, bis er erkannte hatte, was für ein Mensch Lex in Wirklichkeit war. Doch seit diesem Zeitpunkt war er vorsichtig und traute Lex einfach nicht mehr über den Weg. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm wirklich egal, wie es Lex gerade ging oder nicht ging.

„Warte es doch ab, mein ungeduldiger Freund. Ich werde dir zeigen, was aus Lex geworden ist…", sprach Timothy ruhig und ging zum Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

Als er sie öffnete, erblickte Clark etwas, dass er niemals in Samllville erwartet hatte.

Clark blickte auf die Schornsteine von Atomkraftwerken und so weit sein Blick ging, sah er einfach nur Industrie.

Draußen war es Sommer. Zumindest vermutete er das, denn der Himmle war so voller Dunst, dass es schwer war, noch etwas zu erkennen. Jedoch klar zu erkennen war, dass das Grün der Bäume keine richtiges Grün mehr war und dass alles krank und fahl wirkte.

„Das hat Lex getan?", fragte Clark und trat näher heran.

Was war aus seiner Heimat geworden? Die Felder, die Tiere, die Landwirtschaft. Alles dahin? Unwiderruflich?

„Lex hat Profit gemacht, wie du siehst. Er hat den Menschen hier gesagt, er würde ihnen Arbeit verschaffen. Denn nachdem kein Meteoritenschauer Smallville traf, wurde es auch nie berühmt, es kamen nie Touristen und den Einwohnern wurde keine neue Einnahmequelle geschenkt.", erklärte Timothy.

„Damit hat er auch alles zerstört… Die Bäume sterben, die Luft ist schlecht. Lex gibt nichts auf Umweltbestimmungen sondern nur auf Schmiergeld. Und das fließt reichlich."

Clark ließ die Worte auf sich wirken und schaute dem Rauch zu, wie er sich kräuselnd in den Himmel erhob.

Lex hatte Smallville auf dem Gewissen. Wenn er nur ein Gewissen hätte!

Doch wahrscheinlich war es Luthors völlig gleich, was er der Umwelt und der Bevölkerung antat. Ihn interessierten doch immer nur das schnöde Geld und der Profit. Zu unterschätzen war bei dem auch nie der Faktor Macht. Auch eine sehr reizvolle Sache.

Und keiner war da, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten oder ihm die Meinung zu sagen!

Das regte den jungen Mann sehr auf und er drehte sich vom Fenster weg, prompt in dem Moment, als die Tür aufging.

Ein Mann kam herein: groß, breitschultrig und mit dichtem braunem Haar.

Er trug einen adretten Anzug und schien weltgewandt zu sein. Zumindest war das der Eindruck, den er vermittelte.

Kurz sah sich der Mann um, als vermute er jemandem im Raum und Clark hielt kurz die Luft an. Doch natürlich konnte man ihn nicht sehen. Das hatte man die ganze Zeit nicht gekonnt.

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu einem Tisch, auf dem eine Karaffe mit Scotch stand. Er schenkte sich ein und nahm das Glas in die Hand. Genüsslich nahm er einen Schluck und sah dabei so selbstzufrieden aus, dass es fast nicht auszuhalten war.

Und in diesem Moment fiel bei Clark der Groschen und seine Kinnlade fiel nach unten, während seine Brauen nach oben schnellten.

„LEX?!", jappste er und konnte den Blick nicht mehr abwenden.

„Lex hat ja Haare!", keuchte er weiter und drehte sich zu Timothy, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter im gestanden hatte.

„Natürlich… Er hatte nur keine Haare, weil er den Meteoriten zu nahe gekommen war. Das hat ihn geprägt."

Clark ging näher zu Lex, wusste er doch, dass er sicher war, und betrachtete sich den Fremden. Mit Haaren war Lex Erscheinung weniger Angst erregend und wirkte fast freundlich. Doch sein bitterer Gesichtsausdruck und die Augen, die böse in die Welt blickten, verrieten ihn.

Clark war sich sicher, dass er es mit diesem Aussehen leichter hatte, die Menschen um den Finger zu wickeln. Denn hinter seinem jetzigen Aussehen vermutete man nichts Hinterhältiges. Nein, er war ja fast so etwas wie ein Traumschwiegersohn…

Wahrscheinlich war es ihm auch deswegen so leicht gefallen, das aus Smallville zu machen, was man nun dort draußen sah.

„Warum wurde sein Leben so? Was hat sich geändert, außer den Haaren?", fragte Clark, dem hier noch einige Sachverhalte fehlten.

„Es ging viel schneller, Clark. Nachdem Lex alle seine Haare verloren hatte, hatte er es schwer gehabt. Er wurde gehänselt und keiner wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Sein Vater verstieß ihn, weil er ihm nicht mehr gut genug war. Du kennst die Geschichten alle zu Genüge. Doch nachdem das alles nicht passiert ist, war Lex ein beliebter Junge, da er immer tolle Ideen hatte. Er schloss schnell Freundschaften, die ihm nützlich waren. Zum Beispiel die, mit dem Sohn des Präsidenten. Ihm standen alle Möglichkeiten offen und er nutzte sie gnadenlos. Denn er hatte nie gelernt, dass auch er verletzlich ist und Grenzen hat. Clark, was du hier siehst ist nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was Lex sich aufgebaut hat. Er hat Firmen in der ganzen Welt und beherrscht große Teile des Weltmarkts. Er ist einflussreicher, als der Präsident und kann mehr erreichen. Er ist der reichste Mann der Welt."

Clark umkreiste den Schönling und begutachtete ihn von allen Seiten.

Es war so faszinierend Lex so zu sehen. Auch wenn die Umstände grausam waren und kein besserer Mensch aus ihm geworden war.

Lex hatte alles und brauchte sich um nichts zu Sorgen. Clark vermutete, dass niemand mehr in der Lage war, ihn jetzt noch zu stürzen. Denn wer sollte ihm all sein Geld nehmen?

Unwillkürlich kam die Frage auf, was Lex noch vorhatte. Was er noch zerstören würde.

„Er ist bereits Senator, Clark. Niemand hat gegen ihn kandidiert und nun ist er an der Macht. Auch das ist eine Folge deiner Nichtexistenz. Und in wenigen Jahren wird er der Präsident sein. Denn mit Geld kann man in dieser Welt einfach alles erreichen.", beantwortete Timothy die gedachte Frage und stellte sich neben Clark. Sein Mantel raschelte, als er sich zu dem Farmerjungen hindrehte.

„Doch das wird nicht das Schlimmste für dich sein…", sprach's und deutet auf die Tür, die sich gerade wieder öffnete.

Clark hing noch bei dem Gedanken, dass Lex nun Senator war und so viel Macht hatte, fest.

Er konnte es nicht fassen und wollte es auch gar nicht. Denn der Schrecken würde so kein Ende nehmen. Bald würde niemand ihn mehr aufhalten können… Vielleicht würde er letztendlich doch alles beherrschen und sich Alle zu Sklaven machen.

Lex würde Präsident werden! Und wenn er Timothy Andeutungen richtig interpretierte, dann würde er das nur mit seinem Geld und Schiebung schaffen.

Sein Blick ging unter diesen Gedanken zur Tür. Irgendwie hatte er Timothys Warnung, dass das noch nicht das Schlimmste für ihn war, überhört. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Unterbewusstsein versucht sich ein wenig zu schützen.

Doch so traf ihn der Anblick noch direkter und schmerzte noch mehr…

_To be continue _


	5. Chapter 5

In der Tür stand Lana. Seine Lana.

Sie lehnte lasziv am Rahmen und betrachtete Lex mit einem Blick, der einfach nicht zu ihren Augen passte.

Ihren Augen waren dunkel umrandet und ihre sinnlichen Lippen waren dunkel rot geschminkt. Sie trug ein kleines, hauchdünnes Negligee und einen hauchdünnen Seidenmantel darüber.

„Hallo Lex…", säuselte sie und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, um sich wie eine Katze in Lex Richtung zu begeben.

„NEEEEEEEEIN! Timothy!", schrie Clark und rannte zu Lana, um sie davon abzuhalten zu tun, was sie ganz offensichtlich tun wollte.

Er breitet seine Arme aus, doch Lana ging einfach durch ihn hindurch und bemerkte es nicht einmal. Sie hatte nur Augen für Lex.

Clark drehte sich wieder um und sah dem Unheil ins Gesicht.

„Clark… Das ist nun mal das Leben ohne dich.", sprach Timothy auf ihn ein und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Hallo Schatz…", erwiderte Lex indes genau so gierig und lasziv, wie zuvor Lana. Es bestand kein Zweifel an der Tatsache, dass die Beide ein Paar waren. So absurd und abartig es auch war.

Lana war bei Lex angekommen und schmiegte sich sexy an ihn. Tief sah sie ihm in die Augen, bevor sie ihn zu sich herunter zog und ihn fordernd und mit eindeutigen Avancen küsste.

Clark kam fast die Galle hoch. Was war aus Lana geworden? Er hatte vermutet, dass gerade sie nun glücklich war und ein besseres Leben führte. Ihre Eltern waren an dem schrecklichen Tag des Meteoritenschauers nicht gestorben und Lana war nicht zur Vollwaise geworden. Also was um Himmels Willen war da noch schief gelaufen?  
Sie liebte die Natur und hätte sich doch nie mit einem Umweltverschmutzer eingelassen!

Also warum Lex? Es war so eindeutig, dass er keine legalen Geschäfte machte!

„Sag es mir. Sag mir, was mit Lana geschehen ist!", forderte Clark eindringlich, ohne den Blick von dem küssenden Paar abwenden zu können.

„Nun ja… Lanas Vater bekam an dem Tag, als der Meteoritenschauer auf die Erde niederprasselte, ein Jobangebot in Metropolis, das er auch angenommen hatte. Er und seine Familie zogen keine Woche danach in die Stadt. Lana wuchs in mitten von Bürokomplexen auf und kannte ihre vielen Kindermädchen besser, als ihre Eltern. Nachdem sie alt genug war, schickte man sie auf ein Eliteinternat. Geld genug hatten die Langs ja nun. Dort vereinsamte die sensible Seele des Mädchens noch mehr und sie zog sich in sich zurück.", fing der Engel an zu erzählen.

Clark konnte sich vorstellen, wie mies es Lana gegangen war. Er hatte ihre Eltern ja nie kennen gelernt und hatte immer nur von Lana gehört, dass sie liebevoll gewesen waren.

„Oh Clark, sie waren liebevolle Eltern. Sie wollten es sein. Und in Smallville hatten sie die Zeit dazu, auch wenn das Geld knapp war.", warf Timothy zwischendrin ein.

„Doch als ihr Vater den Job angenommen hatte, musste er nun mal mehr arbeiten, als zuvor. Und seine Frau hatte plötzlich Dinnerpartys und Galen zu organisieren. Außerdem musste sie auf Geschäftsreisen an der Seite ihres Mannes sein, um einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Sie wollten nicht, dass Lana darunter litt, so dachten sie, ein Internat würde ihr gut tun. Es waren keine schlechten Absichten, die sie dazu trieben, sondern nur die Besten.", erläuterte er einige Sachverhalte genauer.

Lex Hand war mittlerweile an Lanas Po gewandert und massierte diesen auf eine für Lana anscheinend sehr erregende Weise, denn sie stöhnte zwischenzeitlich immer wieder auf.

„Beeil dich mit dem Rest, den was danach kommt will ich wirklich nicht sehen!", schrie Clark fast und sah verzweifelt in eine andere Richtung.

„Aber natürlich…", sagte Timothy und fuhr fort: „Lana zog sich also zurück. Doch sie wusste, dass sie so nicht weiter machen konnte. Sie stumpfte langsam aber sicher ab. Wirkliche Werte außer Erfolg bekam man in dem Internat auch nicht vermittelt. So passte sie sich an, lernte fleißig und strebte nach oben und nach mehr. Bei einem Schulfest mit einem Jungeninternat lernte sie dann Lex kennen. Die beiden verfolgten Beide hohe Ziele und wollten hoch hinaus. Sie wurden ein Paar und Lana unterstützte ihn stets bei seinen Bemühungen. Sie ist seine Marketingchefin und für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zuständig. Außerdem sind die Beiden mittlerweile verheiratet und werden in einem Jahr ein Kind bekommen. Ihre Zukunft wird die eines Vogels in einem goldenen Käfig sein und auch ihrem Kind wird sie nichts vermitteln können außer Macht, Erfolg und Geld.", schloss Timothy und blickte Clark traurig an.  
Clark konnte nichts sagen. Tränen standen in seine Augen und der Schmerz in seinem Herzen war riesig. Seine große Liebe hatte dieses Schicksal bekommen. Er spürte, dass sie nur oberflächlich glücklich war und tief in ihr, verschüttet und vereinsamt, ihre gute Seele wohnte und weinte. Weinte um das, was aus ihr geworden war.

„Lass uns gehen, Clark.", sagte Timothy und zog diesen altmodischen Hut.

„Lois! Lana! Kommt her. Wir lesen die Weihnachtsgeschichte!", rief Jonathan Kent die Beiden Mädchen hinzu.

Er hielt das alte, dicke Buch von Charles Dickens in Händen. Der Außenband war bereits ein wenig verschlissen. Doch wen wunderte es? Jedes Jahr lasen die Kents die Weihnachtsgeschichte und erfreuten sich an der Story.

Bis die Gäste kamen, war das eine gelungene Ablenkung. Und insgeheim hofften die Kents natürlich, dass Clark in dieser Zeit heim kam.

„Oh ja, das ist eine wirklich tolle Idee!", freute sich Lois und zog Lana einfach mit sich. Sie suchten sich ein Plätzchen, während Mr. Kent sich einen Stuhl vor den Karmin zog und sich setzte.  
Seine Augen waren in den letzten Jahren schlechter geworden und er benötigte nun eine Lesebrille, die schon auf seiner Nase saß.

Als alle still waren, fing er an mit sanfter und dunkler Stimme zu lesen:

_But what did Scrooge care! It was the very thing he liked. To edge his way along the crowded paths of life, warning all human sympathy to keep its distance, was what the knowing ones call "nuts" to Scrooge. _

_Once upon a time--of all the good days in the year, on Christmas Eve--old Scrooge sat busy in his counting-house. It was cold, bleak, biting weather: foggy withal: and he could hear the people in the court outside, go wheezing up and down, beating their hands upon their breasts, and stamping their feet upon the pavement stones to warm them. The city clocks had only just gone three, but it was quite dark already-- it had not been light all day--and candles were flaring in the windows of the neighbouring offices, like ruddy smears upon the palpable brown air. The fog came pouring in at every chink and keyhole, and was so dense without, that although the court was of the narrowest, the houses opposite were mere phantoms. To see the dingy cloud come drooping down, obscuring everything, one might have thought that Nature lived hard by, and was brewing on a large scale. _

_The door of Scrooge's counting-house was open that he might keep his eye upon his clerk, who in a dismal little cell beyond, a sort of tank, was copying letters. Scrooge had a very small fire, but the clerk's fire was so very much smaller that it looked like one coal. But he couldn't replenish it, for Scrooge kept the coal-box in his own room; and so surely as the clerk came in with the shovel, the master predicted that it would be necessary for them to part. Wherefore the clerk put on his white comforter, and tried to warm himself at the candle; in which effort, not being a man of a strong imagination, he failed. _

_"A merry Christmas, uncle! God save you!" cried a cheerful voice. It was the voice of Scrooge's nephew, who came upon him so quickly that this was the first intimation he had of his approach. _

_"Bah!" said Scrooge, "Humbug!" _

Alle lauschten andächtig Jonathans warmer Stimme und versanken in der Handlung der Weihnachtsgeschichte, während das Karminfeuer knisterte.

Clark hatte seinen Augen dieses Mal geschlossen, denn er wollte gar nicht sehen, wo sie dieses Mal landeten. Doch nachdem alles ganz still um ihn war und er Schneeflocken auf seiner Haut spürte, öffnete er sie doch und sah sich wieder an den Bahngleisen stehen. Das Kästchen mit dem Kryptonit hielt er immer noch in seinen Händen.  
Und hätte ihm nicht Timothy gegenüber gestanden und sich den Mantel enger gezogen, hätte Clark fast vermutet, dass es sich nur um einen schrecklichen Traum gehandelt hatte.

„Ja, Clark. Wir sind zurück. Du siehst ganz richtig.", lächelte Timothy und schaute in den Himmel, als wolle er nach jemandem rufen.

„Und nun?", fragte Clark, der noch immer nicht alles verarbeitet hatte, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass seine Eltern, Chloe oder Lois so endeten. Und ganz sicher war es nicht in seinem Sinne, wenn Lana zu dem wurde, was er da gerade gesehen hatte.

Und er hatte jetzt nicht mehr die Absicht dem Deal zuzustimmen und seine Existenz auslöschen zu lassen.

Aber mit der Möglichkeit, seinem Leben nun ein Ende zu setzen, damit spielte er noch. Und gleichermaßen spielte er mit der Schatulle in seinen Händen.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich, das dich auch von diesem Vorhaben abhalten wird, Clark Kent.", wisperte Timothy fast ehrfurchtsvoll und blickte wieder gen Himmel.

Diesmal folgte Clark seinem Blick und wurde fast geblendet. Ein grelles Licht war am Firmament erschienen und kam nun auf sie zu. Es war so leuchtend, dass es die Umgebung erhellte. Es war ein angenehmes Licht, dass sie zu wärmen schien.

Nun trat eine Gestalt aus diesem Licht und auf Clark zu.

Sofort bildete sich wieder dieser Kloß in seinem Hals und er war den Tränen nahe.

„Mary!", rief er, stand ganz still und traute sich nicht zu rühren, aus Angst, sie würde verschwinden.

„Hallo Clark.", begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte ihm dabei zu.

„Was machst du für Sachen?", setzte sie gleich nach und schaute vorwurfsvoll. Wenn einem Geist so etwas überhaupt möglich war.

„Ich… ich mache nichts. Ich…", stotterte Clark los und wusste nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte. Er konnte doch Mary nicht sagen, dass er sich umbringen wollte! Das würde sie doch nicht verstehen!

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Ich weiß alles, Clark. Und ich bin hier um dir diese Dummheit auszureden.", sprach sie mit heller, angenehmer Stimme. Sie ging ein wenig näher zu ihm und Clark konnte sie besser erkennen.

Sie trug ein langes weißes Gewand mit weiten Ärmeln und schien regelrecht durchsichtig zu sein. Sie war wunderschön und gleichzeitig so fremd und fern.

„Wie? Wie willst du das tun?", fragte Clark mit trauriger Stimme. Sein Kummer machte ihn fast blind und er wollte nicht mehr sein.

Mary fuhr mit ihrer Hand an seiner Wange entlang, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. Ein Geist konnte keinen Menschen berühren. Das ging nicht.

„Clark… Was geschehen ist, war nicht deine Schuld. Es war Schicksal.", fing sie an, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen: „Ich hätte dich retten müssen! Für was habe ich sonst diese Kräfte?!"

Marys Stimme wurde eindringlicher: „Nein. Dieses Schicksal, meinen Tot, hast du schon einmal aufgeschoben. Das geht kein zweites Mal!"

„Wie meinst du das? Aufgeschoben?", fragte Clark und sah sie irritiert an. Er verstand langsam gar nichts mehr.

„Lass es mich dir erklären!", bat Mary und wartete auf ein Nicken Clarks, das auch kam.

Sie lächelte und erfüllte ihn so mit wärme und Zuversicht. So würde er das, was sie zu sagen hatte viel besser aufnehmen können.

„Als wir Kinder warn, so etwa einen Monat, bevor wir weggezogen sind, da haben wir auf dem Dachboden bei uns gespielt. Weißt du noch?"

Clark nickte und erinnerte sie, wie wild Mary immer gewesen war. Manchmal war er ihr gar nicht hinterher gekommen.

„Und weißt du auch noch, als ich dir beweisen wollte, wie mutig ich bin und aus meinem Fenster auf das Dach geklettert bin?"  
Wieder ein Nicken von dem jungen Mann.

„Du hast gesagt, dass das gefährlich sei und ich runter kommen solle. Du hast aus dem Fenster nach oben geschaut und ich hab dich nur als Angsthasen beschimpften und habe weiter geturnt und gealbert. Bis ich ausrutschte… Und fiel…"

Oh ja, daran konnte Clark sich erinnern. Er war aus dem Fenster gesprungen und hatte Mary gerade noch so auffangen können, bevor sie auf dem Boden gelandet wäre. Mary sah, dass er sich erinnerte und fuhr fort: „ Clark, damals sollte ich sterben. Doch du hast dieses Schicksal geändert und es hinausgezögert."

Clark war geschockt von dem, was sie da gerade sagte, doch er blieb still und hörte ihr bis zum Ende zu.

„Clark nur durch dein Eingreifen waren mir die Jahre danach geschenkt worden. Nur durch dich kam ich den Genuss, zum Abschlussball gehen zu dürfen, meinen ersten Kuss zu bekommen. Nur durch dich war es mir vergönnt zu studieren und einen wundervollen Mann kennen zu lernen. Und nur durch dich wurde mir das größte Glück dieser Welt zu Teil: ich durfte Mutter werden und dem bezaubernsten Mädchen der ganzen Welt das Leben schenken. Clark, das ist mehr, als mir je bestimmt war. Und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür."

Eine schimmernde Träne kullerte über das blasse Gesicht.

„Bitte wirf dein Leben nicht weg. Du kannst das Schicksal nur einmal abwenden. Und du hast alles getan, was in deiner Macht stand. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich bitte dich Clark, nutze dein Leben. Beeinfluss mehr Leben wie das meine und werd glücklich. Lass keine Minute ungenutzt verstreichen und verlier nicht die Hoffnung. Bitte!", flehte sie gefühlsbetont.

Clark war perplex. Anders konnte man das nicht ausdrücken.

Er ließ die Schatulle mit dem Kryptonit in seiner Tasche verschwinden und nickte unter Tränen.

„Ich werde es nutzen. Ich werde versuchen immer alles richtig zu machen. Das verspreche ich dir!", sagte er mit inbrünstiger und ehrlicher Stimme. Wie hatte er vorhaben können, alles wegzuwerfen, was ihm jemals wichtig war? Wie hatte er auch nur daran denken könne, seine Eltern, seine Freunde und vor allem Lana alleine zu lassen?

Mary nickte glücklich und blinzelte Timothy, der still daneben gestanden hatte und dem Schauspiel bewundern zugesehen hatte, zu.

„Clark, ich muss zurück. Doch bevor ich gehe, will ich dir noch einen Rat geben: lass nichts zwischen dich und Lana kommen, denn ihr seid für einander bestimmt. Merk dir das. Und vergiss nicht, ihr Geschenk noch abzuholen.", verabschiedete sie sich.

Geschenk?! Das hatte Clark wirklich fast vergessen!

„Verlass dich auf mich, Mary!", verabschiedete er sich seinerseits und lächelte.

Dann trat Mary zurück in das Licht und schwebet wieder zum Firmament, wo sie letztendlich verschwand.

Einen Augenblick war Timothy ruhig, doch dann brach er das Schweigen.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt nun wieder, wo du im Leben stehst und beantwortest mir die alles entscheidende Frage richtig: Willst du, dass du nie existiert hättest?", fragte Timothy nach, auch wenn er die Antwort schon kannte.

„NEIN!", antwortete Clark laut und rief es in die Nacht hinaus. Er war glücklich und wollte nun nur noch zu seiner Familie und zu seinen Freunden.

Timothy stand mit stolz geschwellter Brust da und lachte Clark zum ersten Mal an diesem seltsamen Abend an.

„Das freut mich. Und da ich nun meinen Job erledigt habe, bekomme ich bestimmt auch meine Flügel.", freute er sich.

„Und wie weiß ich, ob ich und mein Chaos dir zu deinen Flügeln verholfen haben?", fragte Clark neugierig.

Der Engel wurde schon von einem Nebel umwoben und schien sich regelrecht aufzulösen.

„Wenn das Glöckchen klingelt!", rief er noch heraus und winkte Clark zu.

Dieser winkte zurück und wartete, bis der Nebel vollends verschwunden war.

Dann raste er in die Stadt und hoffte, dass der Uhrmache einer Ausnahmen für ihn machen würde…


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich hoffe, es wird Clark freuen, wenn er erfährt, wer uns besucht.", brachte Lois den leisen Zweifel, den noch alle hegten, auf den Punkt.

Die Gäste waren bis auf 2 alle eingetroffen und waren bereits mit Punsch versorgt. Schon jetzt war die Stimmung hoch und es konnte fast nicht mehr besser werden. Nur Clark war noch nicht da.

„Wo bleibt er nur, Mrs. Kent?", fragte Lana, die nun wirklich in Sorge war.

„Lana, er hat angerufen und gesagt, dass er gleich da sein wird. Also mach dir keine Gedanken, Schatz.", sagte die Farmerin einfühlend und legte eine Hand an Lanas Wange.

Die Brünette lächelte leicht verkrampft, atmete aber auf.

Chloe hatte sich zu ihrer Cousine gesellt.

„Natürlich wird er sich freuen. Wir müssen einfach nur daran glauben.", sagte sie und stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite.

„Wo ist den dein Weihnachtsenthusiasmus hin?", fragte sie dann herausfordernd.

„Der steht vor der Tür und wartet, dass die Luft rein ist.", konterte Lois und strecke Chloe die Zunge heraus.

„Auf zum Punsch!", sagte sie dann und dackelte von dannen.

„Die Beiden sind schon fast so schlimm, wie Clark und Lois!", lachte Jonathan und legte Lana einen Arm um die Schulter. Dann führte er die junge Frau rein ins Getümmel.

Clark stand vor dem Laden des Uhrmachs. Natürlich war er schon zu. Fast alle Geschäfte in Smallville waren zu.

Doch davon durfte sich Clark nicht aufhalten lassen und so klingelte er Sturm und rief immer wieder den Namen des alten Mannes.

Der saß noch immer in seinem Sessel. Doch mittlerweile war er eingeschlafen und es war keine Weihnachtsmusik, sondern nur noch sein Schnarchen zu hören.

Sein Hund, so alt er doch war, hört den Lärm und stupste sein Herrchen immer wieder mit der kalten Nase an, bis dieser die Augen öffnete.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte der Herr verschlafen und richtete sich erst einmal wieder richtig auf. Ein Jaulen des Hundes wurde gefolgt von dem Bimmel der Haustürschelle und von Rufen.

„Ah, da hat wohl jemand doch noch vor sein Geschenk abzuholen.", sagte der Mann zu seinem Hund und tätschelte ihm den Kopf, bevor er sich aufraffte und sich in seine Pantoffel schaffte.

Seufzend schaffte er seine müden, alten Knochen hinunter in den Laden, auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt von seinem treuen Vierbeiner, der seinen Herrn beschützen wollte.

„Ich bin gleich da!", rief er durch den Laden, so laut er konnte und schlurfte Schritt für Schritt weiter.

Clark hörte auf zu rufen und wartete ungeduldig vor der Tür.

Er stellte sich schon jetzt das Gesicht von Lana vor, wenn er ihr das Geschenk überreichen würde. Ob seine Vorstellungen übertrieben waren?

Der Uhrmacher war an der Tür angelangt und sperrte sie auf.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Clark. Ich dachte schon, du hättest es dir anders überlegt.", sprach er den jungen Mann an und bat ihn in den Laden, wo Clark von dem Hund sofort beschnuffelt wurde.

Der alte Mann ging hinter die Theke und holte eine kleine Schmuckschatulle hervor.

„Es war nicht leicht, deine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Doch ich habe es geschafft und ich hoffe, das alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit ist.", lächelte der Mann Clark entgegen.

Dieser öffnete das Kästchen und ein Strahlen trat in seine Augen.

„Das ist noch wundervoller, als ich es mir hätte je erträumen lassen!", freute sich Clark und bezahlte das Schmückstück.

„Ich hoffe, deine Erwartungen werden heute Abend alle erfüllt, Clark. Und noch einmal Fröhliche Weihnachten!", verabschiedete der Uhrmacher Clark an der Tür und schaute ihm kurz nach, bevor er sie wieder schloss.

„So, nun werden wir für heute aber unsere Ruhe haben, was meinst du?", sagte er zu seinem Hund, der ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf anschaute und ihm dann wieder nach oben in die gemütliche Wohnung folgte.

Nun konnte es Clark gar nicht mehr schnell genug gehen und er raste zurück zur Farm.

Der Schneefall hatte wieder eingesetzt und brachte fast alle Geräusche zum verstummen.

Kurz hielt Clark Inne und schaute dem Schnee zu. Es schien fast, als würden die Flocken vom Mondlicht zu Boden getragen…

Gab es einen schöneren und besseren Zeitpunkt für sein Vorhaben, als diesen Abend? Als diese Nacht? Wohl kaum!

Beschwingt und bester Dinge legte Clark die letzten Meter zu der Farm zurück.

Schon von weitem hörte er die Stimmen der Gäste und sah die Autos. Gut, dass seine Mutter seinen Anzug ins Loft gelegt hatte. So kam er noch dazu, sich umzuziehen. Schließlich wollte er gut aussehen.

Ha! Jetzt dachte er daran, gut auszusehen. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte er vor gehabt, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und all seine Lieben alleine zu lassen.

Noch einmal schickte er ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel und dankte Timothy dafür, dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, wie wichtig er doch war.

Schnell flitzte Clark ins Loft und zog sich um.

Lana schaute immer wieder ungeduldig zur Tür und ersehnte sich ihren Schatz herbei. Doch bis jetzt waren ihre Gebete noch nicht erhöht worden.

„Lana! Kind! Schau doch nicht so Ernst. Er wird gleich da sein.", nahm sie Mrs. Kent in den Arm und herzte sie.

„Ich weiß ja… aber ich bin einfach ungeduldig.", versuchte sie zu lächeln.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Clark zu Tür herein.

Mit ihm kam ein kalter Wind in den Raum, der Lanas Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Da stand ihr Clark in der Tür, die breiten Schulter in dem schwarzen Anzug leicht mit Schnee bedeckt. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen vollen Lippen und seine Augen leuchteten, als er seine Liebe entdeckte.

Der Wind zerzauste ihm gerade das dunkle Haar und ein Paar freche Flocken wirbelnden nun auch ins Haus, um zu sehen, was hier vor sich ging. Das Mondlicht schien hinter Clark in die Stube und schien ihn förmlich hineintreiben zu wollen.

Nun löste Clark sich aus seiner Starre und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dabei versuchte er, Lana nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Die brünette Schönheit kämpfte sich langsam durch die Gäste und ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

Ihre faszinierenden Augen leuchteten auf. Das Licht der Kerzen, die überall im Raum brannten, spiegelte sich in ihnen und verlieh ihnen zusätzlich Tiefe und Ausdruck.

Lana war fast bei Clark angekommen.

Der Farmerjunge hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden können und war in ihren Augen förmlich versunken.

Doch die letzten Meter wollte er ihr entgegen kommen und so ging er los, bereit sie in der nächsten Sekunde in seine Arme zu schießen und nie wieder daraus zu entlassen.

Und in diese Arme warf sich Lana. Sie schlang ihre schlanken Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ sich von ihm die Höhe heben, wo sie ihre Liebe mit einem von vielen Küssen an diesem Abend besiegelten.

Clark war so dankbar, dass Lana in seinen Armen lag und nicht in denen von Lex, dass sie hier bei ihm war und nicht etwa in seinem Schloss.

Lana war hier und jetzt seine Lana. Die Lana, die er kannte. Die Lana, die er liebte. Und die Lana, die er nie wieder würde gehen lassen.

Jonathan war zu seiner Frau gegangen und zusammen sahen sie dem Pärchen zu, wie es sich begrüßte, als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht gesehen und würden etwas verpassen.

„So waren wir auch einmal…", sagte Martha verträumt.

Jonathan drehte sie zu sich herum und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Waren?", fragte er neckisch und hob seine Frau hoch, um sie stürmisch zu küssen.

Lois trat zu Clark und Lana.  
"Nun ist es aber gut! Wir wollen uns doch nicht den Appetit verderben!", neckte sie Clark.

Dieser löset sich nur ungern von Lana, doch er wollte auch Lois in die Arme schließen.

Wie froh er war, dass Lois nicht in einer Bar saß und sich ihren Verstand aus dem Kopf soff.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, aber weißt du was?", sagte Clark und drückte Lois an sich. Diese wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah und schaute wirklich dumm aus der sprichwörtlichen Wäsche.

„W….wa…was?", fragte sie völlig verdattert und versuchte Clark anzusehen.

„Ich hab dich trotzdem schrecklich gerne!", sagte dieser in ihr Ohr und drückte sie noch einmal ganz fest.

Lois musste Lachen und drückte ihrerseits Clark an sich.

„Ich dich auch, Farmerjunge.", sagte sie und für sie kam das wirklich an eine Liebeserklärung dran.

„Hey, lass mir auch noch was, Cousinchen!", sagte nun Chloe und drückte Lois weg.

„Schön, dass du auch noch kommst, Clark…", sagte sie und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Clark musterte Chloe. Sie trug nichts schwarzes, sondern etwas grünes. Sie hatte keine Ringe um die Augen und wirkte clean.

Alles sehr gute Zeichen, die Clark Hoffnung gaben.

„Chloe… Du siehst normal aus!", sagte er und drückte sie ebenfalls.

Die Blondine bekam einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Belustigung und Erstaunen schwankte.

„Clark… überschütte mich doch nicht mit solchen Komplimenten…", sagte sie und grinste dabei.

Clark war so überschwänglich, alle gesund und munter wieder zu sehen, dass er nur schemenhaft alles andere wahrnahm.

So ging er erst einmal zu seinen Elter, die nun mit Küssen auch fertig waren, und umarmte sie liebevoll und herzte sie.

„Was hast du Clark?", fragte Martha, die doch ein wenig überrascht war.

„Nichts, Mum. Ich bin einfach nur froh, euch alle zu haben und liebe meine Leben.", sagte er und griff ebenfalls zu einem Glas Punsch.

Draußen auf dem Hof hörte man ein Auto kommen und kurz darauf schlug eine Autotür zu.

Bald waren auch auf der Treppe Schritte zu hören und die Tür ging auf.

Herein kam ein Mann, der ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm hielt, das sich schutzsuchend an ihn drückte. Es schien, als würden ihm die vielen fremden Menschen ein wenig Angst bereiten.

Clark sah zur Tür.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er, da ihm der Mann völlig unbekannt schien. Auch schaute der Fremde nicht so, als würde er hier viele Menschen kennen, eher niemanden.

Alle drückten sich ein wenig, Clark zu sagen, wer da vor ihm stand. Selbst die Kents waren sich ihrer Sache nicht mehr so sicher. Und das, wo sie denjenigen doch eingeladen hatten.

„Das ist doch nicht auszuhalten! Erst einladen und dann Muffensausen zu bekommen!", wetterte Lois los und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Clark, das ist der Mann von Mary und ihre kleine Tochter Isabelle. Wir dachten, dass ein Gespräch und der Kontakt mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Kind, dich ein wenig aufmuntern werden. Denn sie leben weiter, auch wenn es ein harter Schicksalsschlag für alle war.", brach Lois das Eis und sagte, was Sache war.

Clark starrte eine geschlagene Minute auf den Santa Weihnachtself namens Lois und wusste nicht, was er dazu noch sagen sollte.

Dann sah er wieder zu dem Vater mit Kind und lächelte. Ja, die kleine erinnerte ihn an Mary. Und sie hatte Recht, sie hatte eine bezaubernde kleine Tochter zur Welt gebracht.

Und nun, da Clark wusste, dass sie dazu nur in der Lage gewesen war, da er sie gerettet hatte, war ihm nicht mehr schwer ums Herz.

Es gab eben Dinge zischen Himmel und Erde, die man nicht ändern konnte. Damit musste sich auch ein Farmerjungen mit Superkräften abfinden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu seinen Lieben, ging er zu dem Mann und begrüßte ihn freundlich.

Als dieser erfuhr, wer Clark war, lächelte er und reichte ihm die Hand.

Clark bewunderte den kleinen Fratz auf seinem Arm und hielt das Kind kurz darauf selbst, während er mit dem Mann zu seinen Eltern und den Freunden kam.

Sofort wurde das Kind unter den Frauen herumgereicht und geherzt und es entbrannten entspannte und fröhliche Gespräche.

‚Sieh hin, Mary!', dachte Clark und lächelte, ‚Das hast du vollbracht!'

Nachdem auch das Essen zu ende war und sich alle Verteilt hatten, war Clark der Meinung, dass es nun an der Zeit war, sich seiner großen Überraschung für Lana zu widmen.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz.", sagte er und besorgte sich ein Glas Champagner.

„Was hat er denn nun vor?", fragte Lois und sah in die Runde. Doch keiner wusste, was nun kommen sollte. Außer eben Clark.

Dieser ging zum Weihnachtsbaum und stellte sich vor ihn.

Dann nahm er einen Stift und tippte damit gegen das Glas.

„Darf ich einen Moment um Ruhe bitten?", bat er mit lauter Stimme und lächelte.

Seine Hände schwitzten und sein Herz raste vor Nervosität. Hoffentlich ging alles gut!

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf Clark. Auch Lana löste sich von Marys Mann und seinem Kind und blickte zum Baum. Sie lächelte, doch in ihren Augen stand die lautlose Frage, was ihr Freund da machte. Irgendwie hatte sie das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es mit ihr zu tun haben würde.

„Ich hatte heute einen wirklich bewegenden Tag. Ich habe lange über mich und mein Leben nachgedacht und einiges eingesehen und auch festgestellt.", fing Clark an zu sprechen und fast sofort war ihm alle Aufmerksamkeit sicher.

„Das Leben eines Menschen kann, ob es ihm bewusst ist oder nicht, das Leben anderer Menschen schnell und nachhaltig beeinflussen. Manchmal sind es kravierende Sachen, manchmal nur Kleinigkeiten. Doch wir hängen alle irgendwie voneinander ab.", sein Blick ging zu Lana.

„Manche Menschen gehören so in unser Leben, dass wir nicht anders können, als sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen.", sagte er und lächelte. Er stellte das Glas ab und bat Lana mit einem Blick, zu ihm zu kommen.

Lana setzte sich langsam und mit butterweichen Knien in Bewegung. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und ihre Kehle war ganz trocken vor Aufregung. Ihre Gedanken, was nun passieren würde, überschlugen sich und sie wusste fast nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war.

Sie stand nun vor Clark, der ihr fest in die Augen blickte und ihre Hände in den seinen hielt.

„Du, Lana Lang, bist so eine Person in meinem Leben. Ich will dich nie wieder in meinem ganzen Leben nicht an meiner Seite wissen. Ich will mit dir durch jedes Hoch und jedes Tief gehen und dabei mit die Lachen und Weinen.", Clark ließ ihre Hände los, sank auf ein Knie und holte eine Schatulle heraus, die er langsam vor ihr öffnete.

Über Lanas Lippen kam ein kleiner Laut des Erstaunens und der Freude. Sie schlug ihre Hände vor den Mund und betrachtete den wundervollen und filigranen Ring in der Schmuckschatulle. Der Stein war nicht groß, aber war in Form einer Rose geschliffen und auf einem schmalen, goldenen Ring angebracht. Die Fassung umspielte die einzelnen Blätter des Ringes.

Lanas Augen waren schon jetzt mit Tränen gefüllt und sie konnte die Frage kaum erwarten.

„Lana Lang, ich liebe dich und ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Also frage ich dich hier und jetzt: Willst du meine Frau werden?", sprach Clark die Worte aus, die auf seiner Seele brannten und ihn zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen konnten. Dabei nahm er den Ring aus der Schatulle und hielt ihn ihr hin.

„Ja ja ja!", rief Lana und die Tränen rannten nun unaufhörlich über ihre erröteten Wangen.

Clarks Augen leuchteten auf und auch in ihnen sah man Tränen der Freude aufblitzen.

Zitternd nahm er ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an, bevor er sich erhob und sie umherwirbelte und küsste.

Erst jetzt lösten sich auch die Gäste aus ihrer Starre und fingen an laut zu applaudieren und feierten das frisch verlobte Paar.

Die Zeit verflog, bis ihnen jeder gratuliert hatte und sie mit jedem angestoßen hatten.

So schön hatte sich dieses Weihnachten wohl keiner mehr erträumen lassen.

Als Clark und Lana sich von der Menge hatten etwas lösen können und vor dem Baum standen, klingelte eins der Glöckchen am Baum, wie aus dem nichts.

Clark lächelte und sah nach oben.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Timothy!", sagte er. Lana sah ihn fragend an, doch Clark grinste nur.

„Immer wenn ein Glöckchen klingelt, bekommt ein Engel seine Flügel.", sagte er mit geheimnisvoller Stimme. Lana schaute noch immer, als würde sie nichts verstehen. Und das tat sie auch nicht. Noch nicht.

„Das werde ich dir alles morgen erzählen. Und morgen werde ich dich auch in etwas einweihen, dass dich überraschen wird. Aber ich weiß, dass wir uns lieben und du es verstehen wirst.", sagte Clark geheimnisvoll und streichelte Lanas samtiges Haar.

Diese war zwar neugierig, aber sie vertraute Clark und so würde sie sich bis morgen gedulden. Gerade schmiegte sie sich nur an ihn und genoss diesen Moment.

Aus der Musikanlage ertönte der Weihnachtsklassiker und alle waren vereint in dem Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit und des Friedens des Moments.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

Draußen rieselte der Schnee still und leise vor sich hin und bedeckte Samllville mit einer Decke der Einigkeit und der Liebe.

Die Schneeflocken machten ihren Tanz nur für die Liebenden und wirbelten umher. Sie waren Zeugen eines wundervollen und einzigartigen Moments gewesen.


End file.
